Mates for Eternity
by Uchiha Riddle
Summary: During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! Lemons, non-con and Mpreg
1. Mine

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** So I started watching D Gray Man and I'm hooked now so here I am. I know I should update/finish my other stories, trust me I'm working on it. Anyway, this story takes place directly after the Anime, I may bring some things in from the manga but it's definitely not going to be cannon from chapter 159 onwards. Don't worry, I love Lavi and Kanda so there will be absolutely no bashing of these two (can't say the same for Lenalee) and the Noahs will not be bashed either. Oh and please check out the poll on my account. And now~! Let the story begin!

**Warning: This chapter is MA rated and includes graphic rape.**

_Those who really love you don't mean to hurt you and if they do, you can't see it in their eyes but it hurts them too._

_~Holly Black_

"Allen Walker." Allen gasped in pain as the Noah of Pleasure yanked the teen's left arm backwards, the exorcist's nerves screaming in agony at the tightness in his muscles.

"Tyki Mikk…you bastard…Clown Belt!" The white haired teen bit out as strands of his white coat shot out in the Noah's direction.

"Oto…that was close~" Tyki chuckled as he easily danced out of the way, landing on a nearby pedestal. Allen panted as he gripped his limp arm, his left hand spasming uncontrollably.

Three days ago, he had been sent on a mission to retrieve an Innocence fragment that the Finders had found in Tibet. As usual, Link had come with him, dragging those horrid questionnaires along for the ride. It should have been an easy mission, the Order being careful not to take on anything too serious while transferring Headquarters. _How did it turn out like this…_Allen gritted his teeth, trying not to look at Link and the strung up Finders. He didn't even know if any of them were still alive.

"How dare you…all those Finders…HOW DARE YOU! TYKI MIKK!" Allen cried, glaring at the dark skinned man. Tyki grinned widely, bringing his blood soaked hand to his lips and licking the exorcist's blood off it.

"Still so naïve, Shonen…ah…your blood is so sweet, let me see you spill more!" Tyki's grin turned savage, his pupils dilating with madness as tentacles emerged from his back and his knight-like armour appeared, becoming the awakened Noah, Joido.

"Geh!" Allen choked as Joido rushed at him, pressing him against the floor with his tentacles, the awakened Noah's hand keeping his head pressed against the ground with a firm grip on his white hair. Allen writhed, trying to dislodge Joido's grip. He grimaced, turning his face away as the demonic Noah leaned in, his mouth positioned over the place where neck and shoulder met, fangs bared in a maniacal grin.

"Grrr…M…i…n…e…"

Pain blossomed in Allen's right shoulder as sharp fangs sank into his flesh, drawing blood and grinding against his bone.

"AHHHHHH!" Allen's shout echoed across the ballroom as his body seized up in pain. His breaths came in harsh pants as Joido's teeth released his shoulder, the teen's body going limp as the awakened Noah shifted over him. There was a ripping sound and Allen glanced at himself, taking his eyes off the bloody smile that Joido was sporting to find the source of the sound.

The exorcist felt a chill go down his spine as he watched the monstrous tentacles tear at his clothes, Joido's hands helping the process as the Noah gripped his jacket and ripped it open, quickly going for his undershirt as well.

"Stop! Tyki Mikk!" Allen cried as he struggled to move, his arms and legs straining against the strong grip of the Noah's tentacles. He gasped as he was completely revealed and several tentacles slipped around his body, the leathery texture causing goosebumps to form across his skin.

"Ah!" Allen's back arched as a tentacle curled around his exposed member, tugging harshly at his flaccid cock as two more circled and pinched his nipples.

"Guh…hah…" The white haired boy gasped and choked as his body was caressed roughly, the strange sensations causing his member to harden slowly against his will. His wide eyes fixed on the leering face of his violator as the tentacles around his ankles positioned him so that his knees were almost touching his shoulders. He tensed as he felt something hot pressing against his entrance, the folds of Joido's clothing parting to reveal the long and thick erection resting between his legs.

"Please! Stop! Tyki!" Allen cried out as tears gathered in his eyes, a physiological reaction to the fear he was feeling. The beast paused for a moment, surprising Allen as Joido caressed his face gently, as though apologizing. Unconsciously, the soothing touch caused Allen's body to relax and the moment the tension left the teen's body, Joido shoved forward, his hardness burying itself deep within the exorcist's body.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Allen released a scream of pure agony as he felt his insides rip, the hard rod within him entering him so deep that he imagined that he could almost feel it in his throat. The Noah paused for a moment, his body shaking with pleasure as he savoured the feeling of being buried in Allen's warmth.

He gasped in pain as he felt the Noah pull out slightly, his movement made easier by the blood flowing from the wounds in his rectum. He relaxed slightly, thinking that Joido was going to stop, when the Noah slammed back into him.

"HIAAAA!" Allen shrieked as Joido began to thrust in and out of him at a desperate pace, the Noah groaning in pleasure as he ravaged the exorcist's body. The teen cried out repeatedly, tears running down his face as his virgin entrance was rubbed raw from the friction, his shaft completely flaccid in his agony.

Allen gasped for breath, gripping the tentacles holding his wrists down as Joido began moving even faster, the Noah's pace erratic as he neared completion. The white haired teen clenched his eyes as he mentally begged his assaulter to finish faster, barely feeling anything save for the all consuming pain that pulsed deep within him.

"AHHHHHH!" Allen screamed again as Joido suddenly bit down on the previously inflicted bite wound, pressing deep inside him causing his entrance to hurt even more as a fiery liquid gushed inside him, coating his insides with the Noah's seed.

"Hah…gah…kuh…" Allen gasped and choked, writhing as Joido bit down even harder on his shoulder while carefully easing his hard blood coated member from the exorcist's entrance. The white haired teen panted as a lukewarm sensation began to spread from the bite in his shoulder before the Noah retracted his teeth, giving the bleeding bite mark several licks with his long tongue.

Allen moaned, feeling the wound on his shoulder close as Joido's tentacles pulled his legs even higher, bringing his entrance to Joido's eye level. A deep fire surged through Allen's veins when Joido held his bottom up, his fingers spreading Allen's ass cheeks to reveal the bleeding entrance.

"Ah!" Allen gasped as he felt something wet and warm lapping at his sore entrance, his eyes closing as pleasure surged through his body. His back arched as the fire in his veins quickened at the sensation of Joido pressing his tongue deep inside him, coating his wounds with the Noah's saliva.

"Hah…ah…nng!" Allen's eyes snapped open, horrified that he had made such an erotic sound, his face reddened as he could practically feel the smugness radiating off the Noah of Pleasure. Joido grinned in triumph when his tongue encountered no traces of his ejaculation, feeling pleased that his chosen had accepted the initial planting of his seed.

"Ah! Ahn! Mmng!" Allen gasped and moaned as the tentacles that had stilled when Joido entered him began to move along his flesh, the movements of leathery tentacle around his rising hardness causing him to writhe and arch in pure pleasure as his internal wounds gradually stopped hurting.

"Ah…hah…Ty…ki…" The exorcist moaned deliriously, pleasure surging through him, driving any other thought from his mind as his hips gyrated, searching for more contact from the Noah above him. Joido grinned, tightening the tentacle around the exorcist's shaft, preventing his release as he revelled in the begging in Allen's voice, feeling pleased as the teen called the name of his host.

Allen sighed as the tentacles around his wrists and ankles loosened as the Noah repositioned him so that he was sitting in Joido's lap. The white haired teen groaned as he felt the Noah's hardness rubbing along the crack of his ass, the feeling strangely pleasurable as the tentacles rubbed along his body, leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched.

"Tyki…hah…mumph!" Allen moaned as Joido captured his mouth, his long tongue stroking the inside of his mouth, rubbing along his gums and dipping into the back of his throat. His hips bucked against the Noah's hard abdomen, moaning like a bitch in heat as Joido caressed his hot body.

"…please…Tyki…" Allen gasped, drops of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his shaft as the Noah stroked his wet entrance with a damp finger. Joido grinned as he pressed his thumb into the slit of Allen's weeping length, collecting the liquid and bringing it to his lips with a groan of pleasure.

"Ahn!" Allen cried out as the Noah lifted him slightly before lowering him onto the hard rod with slow precision. His back arched as he felt the heat of Joido's rod enter him, slightly surprised when he felt no pain at the intrusion. The exorcist moaned as he was filled, pleasure engulfing him as he clung to Joido's shoulders, his eyes wide with ecstasy from their joining.

"Ah…hah…uh?" Allen blinked as the Noah stayed still, his hands moving slowly over Allen's back and thighs. The white haired boy squirmed, feeling a strange desire curl in his belly as he eyed the sadistic grin on the Noah's face.

A moment passed before Allen caved, the lust in his body could not be denied and he found himself pressing his lips to the Noah's as his hips began to move on their own. With a needy moan, the exorcist coaxed Joido's grinning mouth open as he shyly pressed his tongue against the Noah's, moans escaping him as he rode the large shaft within him.

"Ah! Ty…ki…let me…please…" Allen begged as he rolled his hips erotically, trying to reach completion despite the tight grip of the tentacle around his erection. He tugged at the tentacles keeping his hands on Joido's shoulders, wanting to release himself from the blissful agony of not being able to cum.

The Noah grinned triumphantly at the sound of his little one begging for release as he wrapped his fingers around Allen's thighs, lifting the boy slightly as he began to thrust into the tight hole, groaning as the boy's walls clenched and pulsed around his shaft.

"HIYAAA!" Allen shrieked as he felt the rod within him press against something that made his ass clench and his member to harden even more. The Noah's grin widened as Joido began to thrust against that bundle of nerves, taking pleasure in the teen's cries and moans.

"Ah!" Allen cried out as Joido's thrusts slammed against his erogenous spot at an erratic pace, the Noah's panting filled his ears and he felt an uplifting sensation knowing that he was affecting the Noah so strongly. The exorcist moaned loudly as Joido slammed deep within him before a warm feeling oozed into his body, the strange feeling of being filled with the Noah's seed bringing immense pleasure to the aroused teen.

"Hah…ah…Ty…ki…please…let me cum…" Allen gasped, his hardness throbbing with the desire to ejaculate. The Noah simply licked the tears flowing from Allen's face before flipping the boy over so that he was on all fours on the floor before continuing to thrust into the teen. The Noah's hardness having never left the exorcist's body, keeping the semen trapped inside the boy as he slammed into him repeatedly without pause, filling him over and over again with his seed.

_~Poker Pair~_

Allen could only breathe harshly as heat poured into his insides yet again. His slender legs were hitched over the Noah's shoulders as Joido pounded into the exorcist's exhausted body. Allen groaned, wondering how he still had the strength to roll his hips to meet the Noah's thrusts. He had lost track of how many times the Noah had cummed inside him, his abdomen slightly rounded with the Noah's seed.

"Hah…ahgn…Ty…ki…please…" Allen rasped, his hardness throbbing with an unhealthy looking shade of purple, straining against the tentacle still wrapped around it. The Noah lapped at the perspiration on his neck with a low whine of apology as Joido continued to thrust, the exorcist moaning at the feeling of the Noah's semen squishing and sloshing within him.

Allen felt his strength weakening as he arched against the Noah, his ass greedily taking the large shaft that never seemed to deflate. The exorcist moaned as he felt Joido speed up again, a strange feeling beginning to spread through his body from the large bite mark in his shoulder. Joido grinned through his exhaustion, tipping his head to the side, baring his neck for the exorcist.

Allen cried out as the tentacle around his swollen shaft loosened abruptly and he suddenly surged forward to sink his teeth into the Noah's right shoulder just as Joido did the same to him, large fangs sinking deep into the bite mark he had earlier. The exorcist groaned around his mouthful of blood as his erection spurted semen across his abdomen at the same moment when the Noah emptied his last load into the white haired boy.

Allen jolted a few times, gripping Joido's shoulders as he shot load after load, feeling a sense of relief as his hardness deflated and the strain in his abdomen ease as the bump that had formed in his lower abdomen slowly deflated.

"Hah…hah…" The teen panted as he pulled his teeth from the Noah's shoulder, the black blood trickling from his lips as he swallowed the mouthful of blood he had taken in. Barely noticing the ripples moving over the place where he had bitten the Noah as he gradually lost consciousness. The exorcist's body went limp as Joido gently pulled out of his damp entrance, the Noah panting from the exertion of the many rounds they had done, feeling satisfied when none of his seed escaped the opening.

Joido gazed at his little one, admiring the sated and exhausted expression on the boy's face as his seal formed over the bite mark he had made. The awakened Noah grinned in satisfaction as it finally retreated, allowing his host to emerge.

_~Poker Pair~_

Tyki groaned as his body was suddenly struck with a feeling of sated exhaustion. A disoriented moment passed before the man realised that he was straddling an unconscious and clearly fucked out Allen Walker. His eyes widened before he shot backwards as though the boy had a highly contagious infection.

Tyki only made it a few metres however, before he crumpled to the floor, feeling as though he had just run a marathon. The Noah panted for a moment, trying to regain the energy that he had clearly used up fucking the brains out of a certain white haired exorcist. He ran a hand through his hair, his memories were broken up as they usually were when Joido took over.

Tyki grimaced, remembering how the taste of Allen Walker's blood had done something to him, it had unleashed a wave unexplainable emotions, causing Joido to take control of him without his consent.

Searching his memories from when he was suppressed, he realised that his awakened Noah had clearly gone bat shit crazy and basically raped the young man who started behaving like a bitch in heat when Joido had bitten him. The Noah wondered what had happened to the copious amount of semen in the boy's body, the bulge created by his fluids in the boy's body had disappeared and it clearly hadn't left the boy's body though his exit. Tyki frowned, pushing it out of his mind before crawling over to the naked boy to examine the bite he had given the exorcist.

Tyki's eyebrows shot up as he studied the butterfly style mark that had formed over the healed wound. Wondering why Joido had marked the boy and what it meant, his eyes inadvertently roved over the exorcist's slim figure that he had secretly admired every time they fought.

A strange feeling of possessiveness overtook the Noah and Tyki quickly removed the long white vest-like coat he had been wearing to cover the boy, not wanting anyone else to see what belonged to him. Tyki groaned as he sat back on his heels, trying not to think of the soft skin and tight heat that he remembered from his sketchy memory of Joido's deed.

The Noah stood shakily. Either way, he should probably bring the teen back to the Earl. It looked like quite a few hours had passed since their battle started and he needed to get back before he passed out from exhaustion. As he leaned down to pick up the boy, the door of the ballroom burst open.

"Allen!" Three voices simultaneously cried out. Tyki jumped a few feet back narrowly dodging the large hammer swung his way. The Noah frowned in irritation as the pretty female exorcist rushed over to protect his boy from him, the red haired bookman junior and the blue haired exorcist charged at him with hammer and katana raised.

"Che." Tyki glared as he saw the girl begin to touch his white haired boy. His distraction and exhaustion however allowed the two exorcists to land a hit, the katana slashing him in the arm while the hammer slammed him into the floor.

Knowing that he was too weak to fight, Tyki grimaced and he activated his Choose. The shirtless Noah quickly sliding through the floor, escaping through the dark Ark entrance that the Earl had opened for him earlier, the glowing piece of Innocence clutched in his fist.

_~Poker Pair~_

"Kanda! Lavi!" The two exorcists stopped in their pursuit of the fleeing Noah at the sound of Lenalee's panicked voice.

"Lenalee! It Allen okay?" Lavi panted as he rushed to the white haired boy's side, Kanda following at a slower yet brisk pace that conveyed his hidden concern. Lenalee simply gestured at the shredded remains of Allen's uniform peaking out from under him. Lavi gulped as he reached for the fabric covering Allen's body.

"Lavi! We shouldn't…"

Lavi ignored her, pulling back the Noah's coat like he was possessed, Lenalee's expression was of pure horror as Lavi revealed the multiple dark bruise marks and pale fluid covering Allen's body. One glance was all it took for the three to realise what had happened to their friend. Lavi gritted his teeth as he gently placed the coat back over their friend, shielding his body from their view.

"Allen…" Lenalee sobbed, covering her face as she cried. Kanda's eyes were filled with rage and his grip on Mugen tightened till the veins in his hand showed.

"…shit…I'm going to kill that bastard…" Lavi cursed quietly, his hand shaking as he gripped the edge of the Noah's coat. The three stared silently, each consumed in their thoughts before Kanda wordlessly removed his own coat and passed it to Lavi.

Immediately understanding, the bookman-in-training took the coat and replaced the Noah's garment with Kanda's long red-trimmed coat, wrapping the Allen in the uniform before effortlessly lifting the small teen. Kanda held the door open as the three headed to the Ark gate that in a nearby chapel, each praying that their precious friend would recover from this.

* * *

**A/N:** Tada~! The first chapter of my story~! How was it~? Please check the poll I have on my account for this story. Ah just to make sure everyone understands, basically, Tyki turns into Joido because of Allen's blood (wonder why~) and rapes Allen. His saliva has heeling properties of sorts and then he marks Allen with a bite that later turns into a pretty butterfly tattoo and Allen becomes a bitch in heat and marks Tyki as well. Oh and Allen seems to have absorbed Tyki's cum. Wow.

Aaand then the three musketeers come to the rescue and Tyki has to leave Allen and run. Interesting~? Maa, please review, even one word is enough, even if you just want to tell me how hot the sex was (I got hot just writing it…) but please no flamers.

I already stated in the summary and made multiple warnings that there would be graphic rape. Thank you for your attention, assuming you actually read this, and please leave a review. Ciao~!


	2. A Lesson in Mating and mating

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Oh my gosh~! I think I died from happiness~! It was such a pleasant surprise when I checked my email the morning after posting the first chapter and saw 7 reviews~! I was so happy that I started writing this chapter immediately~! Anyway, many thanks to Kithren for her lovely review and if you guys liked the last chapter, please check out Epitome of Sin by showmaster64x, she did an amazing version of episode 56 of the anime series that everyone should read. And now, please sit back and enjoy the story~!

**Warning: This chapter is M rated and includes masturbation.**

_When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible._

Allen sighed as he entered his new room, the mahogany door closing behind him with a soft click. He walked over to his bed, flopping into the soft cushions and pressing his face into the pillow. The European Branch had finished moving to the new Headquarters last week and everyone was still settling into the new location. Despite this, Lenalee somehow still managed to find the time to 'make sure he was coping'.

Not that he didn't appreciate it. Really, it was nice knowing how much she cared but he was starting to get tired of everyone walking on eggshells around him. It had been almost two weeks since the incident with Tyki Mikk and their constant hovering was starting to feel insulting. Really, he was stronger than that!

Even Link hadn't been able to look him in the eye and the inspector had taken to disappearing every now and then as though to give him some space should he need to have a mental breakdown. It was almost as though the blond man blamed himself for being passed out while Allen was assaulted.

Lavi had been doing all sorts of things for him, bringing piles of food to him whenever he even begun to feel hungry, doing his laundry for him and telling him stories from his long list of bookman data.

The most unnerving however, was how Kanda had taken to actually calling him by his name rather than his usual title of 'Moyashi'. The older teen had even dragged him down to the dojo to meditate together, saying that meditation was therapeutic.

The meditation had been nice until he realised that he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and that he was starting to get a boner. Needless to say, Kanda was startled when he suddenly shot out of the room, calling back an apology at the oddly hurt look on the swordsman's face.

Komui had been exceptionally gentle with him and had insisted on giving him the month off to recuperate. He wasn't sure about what Levrier felt about that but the man had been giving him extremely suspicious looks…well, more suspicious than usual.

The teen sighed as he curled up around the pillow. Why him…really, he had his first kiss stolen by Road and his virginity stolen by Tyki. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had the month off if he was actually feeling some self-pity, it was probably because he had been feeling really tired the past few days and his Innocence had been acting strange.

His Crown Clown would occasionally activate without being prompted and when it did, he experienced the strangest sensation in his abdomen, a light pulling sensation that reminded him of how it felt to dive off a tall building or jump off a cliff.

Not to mention the past few days, he had been spending his mornings crouched over the toilet bowl as he dry heaved for about half an hour, his insane appetite meaning that he never had anything to throw up in the morning.

Allen gasped as he felt his shoulder throb. Another thing that had been happening recently were these random flashes of arousal that would flare within his body, the strange butterfly mark that had formed on his left shoulder pulsing softly, igniting a fire in his blood.

Allen moaned as a pleasurable sensation washed over him, made worse when he suddenly recalled the satisfying feeling of completion that had filled him when he had joined bodies with the Noah. The white haired teen curled himself even tighter, clutching the pillow tighter to his body as memories from his encounter with Tyki flashed through his mind. _What on Earth is happening to me?_

_~Poker Pair~_

Tyki sighed, leaning against the balcony railing overlooking his brother's extravagant garden. The Naoh ran hand though his long hair as he recalled the conversation he had had with Road and the Earl when he returned with that pesky piece of Innocence.

_**Flashback begin~**_

"Well done, Tyki-pon~!" The Earl crowed as he crushed the small glowing cube into dust, allowing the fragments to blow away in the wind before returning to his seat. "Is there anything else you need, Tyki-pon~?"

"Yes, please stop calling me that…" Tyki sighed as he shifted in his seat, feeling unsure about what he wanted to ask, especially with Road in the room. After a moment's thought, he decided that Road wasn't actually that young so it was fine.

"Earl…" Tyki started, unsure of how to start his explanation.

"Hurry up, Tyki!" Road cut in after a few seconds of silence had passed. Tyki sighed, deciding to be blunt.

"I raped Allen Walker."

There was silence.

Then the Earl started cackling. Tyki stared, he had wondered about it many times but now he was convinced. The Millennium Earl was nuts.

"Ah~! So that's why Tyki has a mating mark~!" Road exclaimed, causing Tyki to stare at her as she sighed with disappointment. "Ahhh…there goes my chance to be with Allen."

"Mate mark?" Tyki asked, feeling confused as the Earl grinned from ear to ear, looking insanely happy for some reason. Road immediately cleared her throat and pulled a large chart out of nowhere.

"Ahem~! Mating marks 101~" The small blue haired girl began as she wrote the words 'Mating and mating' on the first page.

"First, the difference between Mating and mating. Mating with a capital M, is when two animals have an exclusive mating relationship. The term "pair bonding" often implies this and Monogamy is a must."

"We're not animals…" Tyki interjected, wondering why Road was the one giving him this explanation.

"Hush Tyki. On the other hand, mating with a small m, is what Tyki did with the pretty girl he danced with last week." Tyki choked, nearly falling out of the sofa at Road's explanation, it was really so wrong to hear a little girl talk about such things even if she's actually over 35. The Early cackled again, commenting to the blue haired girl how impressed he was.

"Hehe~! Thanks Earl~!" Road grinned, hugging the odd-looking man while Tyki composed himself, wondering how Road knew that he'd had sex with the young lady that night after the ball. He suddenly grabbed his shoulder, feeling the mark abruptly begin to burn, producing a searing heat that sent pain shooting up his spine.

"And there it is…" Road kneeled down beside Tyki on the recliner with an apologetic expression, rubbing his shoulder gently, "sorry Tyki, it was easier to just show you like this, basically, if you ever think of anyone other than Allen in a sexual manner, the bond between you two is going to punish you. It's probably going easy on you now since it was just a memory and it happened before you bonded with Allen but I wouldn't try to cheat on him if I were you."

"If we really are Mates, why did Joido rape him? Shouldn't there have been courting and stuff?" Tyki asked as the pain faded, feeling very stupid all of a sudden when the two stared at him in an "I can't believe you" manner.

Road sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. Tyki, do you know how animals mate?"

Tyki stared at the girl, "Road, we're not animals…"

"Actually," The Earl interrupted, "as the Noahs within us are merely a sum of jumbled up memories that rely mostly on instinct, in a way the Noah within is much like an animal~!"

Tyki stared in horror at the Earl's words. He knew from being taken over by Joido that the Noah within him was largely insane and driven only by instinct but somehow it never really occurred to him that he basically had an animal living in him. An animal that now made up most of him. The Noah of pleasure grimaced, feeling as though he had just lost his dignity.

"So? How do animals mate then?" Tyki sighed, slumping against the backrest in defeat. Road giggled as she skipped back to her chart.

"Hehe~! Tyki really needs to pay more attention in class~! Really, haven't you seen the ducks in our pond? They basically do this and then that and then this." Road giggled as she drew a male duck raping a female duck on the chart.

Tyki's eyes were open so wide, he was surprised that his eyeballs hadn't popped out and rolled away. The Noah then spent the next hour in a horrified daze as he was given the animal sex talk by Road with the Earl chipping in occasionally.

"So basically, Joido tasted Allen Walker's blood, realised that he was my soulmate, proceeded to prove to the boy that I'm a strong male and fucked him in the ass to impregnate him!?" Tyki exclaimed, his face pale as he mentally ran through what he had been told about animal courting rituals.

"Wait. Then why did he suddenly get all horny and needy after the first round?" Tyki frowned, not remembering his 'teachers' mentioning anything about that.

Road simply smiled patiently, "because Tyki's semen had an aphrodisiac effect on Allen~! That first round that you put in him had your genetic structure in it and when Allen accepted you, he absorbed it and caused him go into heat, that's why he behaved like that."

"Speaking of absorbing it," Tyki's eyes widened as he recalled something, "I remember that his stomach was kinda bloated after a few rounds but when Joido let him reach climax, it disappeared. I suppose he absorbed that too?"

"Hmm?" Tyki let out a noise of confusion when Road fell out of her chair and the Earl began to cackle again. Quickly righting herself, Road stared at Tyki with a shocked expression.

"Waahaha~! I didn't know Tyki-pon wanted kids so much~!" The Earl chuckled, sipping a cup of tea that appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Tyki gulped, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"Tyki, it was probably because the absorption is stronger and faster when the submissive reaches orgasm so Joido put as much as he could inside Allen before letting him absorb everything. This way, Allen is more likely to get pregnant."

_**Flashback end~**_

And that was when he finally passed out. Apparently, the exhaustion from his _activities_, coupled with the shock of finding out that there was an 80% chance that Allen Walker was pregnant with his child was a little too much for him and he had remained comatose for three days.

Tyki sighed again, walking over to the elegant dresser beside his wardrobe. He stared at his reflection, examining the throbbing white mark that looked oddly like aさ from Japanese writing tattooed on his neck reminding him of the scar covering Allen Walker's left eye.

The Naoh gently traced the lightning style pattern, feeling it react instantly, sending a strong pulse of heat through his body. Pulling his shirt off, Tyki grabbed the box of tissues from the dresser and lowered himself onto his large bed. He groaned softly, enjoying the smooth silk sheets as he lowered his loose slacks to his knees, freeing his rising erection.

He had come to terms, over the last week, with the fact that he was now Mates with Allen Walker, making the teen an honorary member of the Noah clan. Now that his Noah wasn't lusting after the exorcist's gruesome death, he was able to recognise the feelings he had for the teen.

To be precise, the lust he'd had for Allen Walker. It seemed that because of the Noah's interference, he had mistaken it for bloodlust. Tyki groaned as he stroked his hardness, remembering how he had respected the boy and admired his body since their first meeting on the train, his white side finding the boy just as appealing as his dark side had.

The Noah released a sigh of frustration. Now, his only problem was that his body wouldn't stop nagging him to find his mate, take the boy and pump him full of his seed. Road had explained that the boy's womb would need more of Tyki's unique Dark Matter to develop properly. Otherwise there might be complications as the womb would draw materials from Allen to substitute.

The only problem was that despite the combined efforts of the Noah clan and their newly awakened brothers, they had been unable to locate their new family member and Tyki was starting to get worried.

It was still early though and they couldn't even be sure that he was pregnant, even if a part of Tyki was convinced that he was. He could only hope that they locate his mate before the boy sustained any damage. Not to mention, he found himself missing the young boy with an odd intensity.

Unbidden, the image of his young mate came to mind arousing Tyki with thoughts of how beautiful his lover would look, round and glowing with his child. Ah, he really couldn't have chosen anyone better to carry his child, someone as strong and beautiful as Allen Walker, the only human worthy to call himself an equal, a partner to stand by his side.

The Noah moaned under his breath as his pace increasing as he pictured his beloved's beautiful eyes, his strength and determination. His erection twitched, feeling his peek coming faster than usual.

Normally, he would have felt embarrassed at how fast he always finished ever since his Mating but Road had explained that it was like he was in heat and for the duration of Allen's pregnancy, he would be in this condition. It was apparently so that he could supply the teen's body with what it needed or continue to attempt impregnation.

"Nng…Shonen…" Tyki gritted his teeth as he came, quickly catching his seed with some tissue so as not to dirty the sheets. He sighed as he glared at his still stiff shaft, his body diligently producing the amount of semen needed for his mate to stay healthy.

The Noah frowned as he gripped himself again, his chest clenching with concern for his missing lover. If his mate was pregnant and thus needed his semen to be healthy, how was he right now?

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so please tell me if anything didn't make sense and I'll try to fix it. This chapter and the previous are unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes.

Summary and basic overview of this for those who didn't understand parts, is that Allen's feeling really tired and getting morning sickness and his Innocence is reacting to something inside him. He's also getting aroused at odd times which 'coincide' with Tyki's masturbation times. XD

Tyki got a crash course in Noah Mating and there will be more mentioned incidences of Noah Mates and their stories. How this works, is basically that Tyki's semen is absorbed into Allen's body and within the first month, it forms the womb using Tyki's Dark Matter from their first time which is just about enough to last him a month.

The womb also needs constant 'refuels' of Tyki's juice till three months into the pregnancy. Oh and I find it quite funny how Tyki's practically falling in love right there near the end~! So what's gonna happen now~?

Just to let everyone know, I've decided that I'm not going to have like a schedule or anything. I'm going to treat this as a hobby and I will write when I feel motivated and have the time so if you want to know what happens next, leave a short or long or even one word review to motivate me and you'll find out~! Ciaossu~!


	3. A Lesson in Love and Food

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **So everyone's been so supportive and this chapter has been begging to be written. I'm rewatching all of Tyki and Allen's interactions at the same time so please forgive me if it's a little chopped up or messy. Writing, watching and having a headache aren't really good conditions to write but I can't stop! Anyway, big big thanks to the wonderful reviewers Kithren and wooooooooooxj~! Please give them a round of applause for their amazingly long reviews that had me hitting the ceiling with joy! To wooooooooooxj, I'll probably do a poll for the yuri pairings but first I wanna settle the Lavi and Kanda problem. I'm closing the poll on the 8th of June. So please vote by then and tell me what you think. And now, drum roll~! Let the new chapter begin~!

**Warning: Slight Lenalee bashing, Tyki doesn't like her.**

_But sir, if you made this incredible land, can't you make Snoodles obey your command?  
A gift that demanded is no gift at all~!_

_~Conversation between the Small Snoodle and the Stranger  
(taken from Vegetales' A Snoodle's Tale)_

"Little brother~!"

Tyki shifted to the side as he entered the room, easily dodging the long haired Noah who pretty much flew at him, arms outstretched and lips puckered in an obvious attempt to lay one on his uncomfortable little brother.

"Please stop it, brother Sheril. I'm already Mated." Tyki deadpanned as he stared at the lump of quivering pervert that was his older brother with brain damage, the floor slightly cracked where his head had impacted. The Noah of pleasure sighed as he walked over to the recliner in the centre of his room, nonchalantly stepping on his brother as he crossed the threshold.

"Ah~! You're so mean little brother, I just got back from a long and tedious war council and then I hear from Jasdebi that you've gone and gotten yourself Mated~! You should have told me yourself Tyki-baby~!" Tyki yelped, tripping over his own feet at the nickname as Sheril floated over to drape over the backseat of the recliner.

"It's none of your business, you pervert." Tyki replied as he pulled himself into the couch with an irritated expression. He was a bit too tired from his week-long hunt for his Mate to deal with his annoying brother.

There was a moment of silence before Tyki glanced at his brother, unused to the man's serious aura emerging when not in battle. Sheril frowned at his little brother, genuine concern showing when he spoke next.

"Neh…Tyki, do you love him?" Tyki raised an eyebrow, looking at his brother who slipped into the seat beside him. The noble sighed as he poured two glasses of red wine from the bottle that was on the coffee table.

"Just because you're Mates doesn't mean you have to love each other. Most do of course but the bond doesn't actually force either party to fall in love. The bond is an animalistic thing and it only causes feelings of possessiveness, feelings of protectiveness and lust. Oh and it makes great sex." Tyki grimaced as he sipped his wine, just how many times was he going to receive this sex talk and from how many people?

"Oh and it removes any interference it may have had in regards to your feelings, like if you actually liked Allen before the Mating but your Noah wanted his life, so you thought you hated him. Then it would stop being bloodthirsty for your Mate, making your feelings you're your own and more genuine I suppose." Sheril shrugged, as he swirled the maroon wine in his glass.

"Maa…as long as you don't impregnate anyone else or try to kill your mate, the bond will allow you to think and feel whatever you wish." Sheril continued, "Of course, it's kind of hard to fall in love with someone else when, by instinct, you will always have your Mate as a priority. However, in my case for example, I don't love my Mate. Tricia is sweet and a good partner but even so, I'll never really love her."

"You are Mated with Tricia?" Tyki's jaw dropped in surprise, his older brother grinning at the expression before continuing.

"Well, not by choice. She's strong, humble, loyal and apparently the Noah of Desire desired her~!" Sheril chuckled at his own joke, pouring another glass for Tyki. "Anyway, the bond causes me to feel protective over her, though I know that she's too faithful to me to ever stray so I don't feel much on that end." Sheril grinned with pride, making Tyki roll his eyes as he gestured for his brother to continue.

"Though she definitely appeals to me and sex is great with her but she's just an obligation. I don't have any extra affection for her. Same goes for her. She respects and cares for this family but I know that she isn't _in love_ with me."

"So how does the bond affect her?" Tyki asked with a curious expression.

"It's a bit different for the submissive partner, the bond causes feelings of care in them, for example, they will have the desire to keep their dominative partner healthy and such. Kind of like their own version of protectiveness or survival instinct I suppose since they usually need the dominative for protection or reproduction. Your's probably won't have that though, I hear the kid's really strong." Sheril grinned as he poured yet another glass for Tyki.

"They will also be much less inclined to look for or at anyone else though as they are the ones who carry the young, the bond doesn't make them feel possessiveness towards their dominative partner like it does for us." Tyki nodded, feeling oddly pleased, this way he would know that the bond would not influence his little lover much in regards to his any feelings he may or may not develop for Tyki.

"So, little brother, are you in love with Allen Walker, or is it the bond that is driving you right now~?" Sheril asked, feeling slightly smug as Tyki slumped into his seat, exhaustion from his search for Allen making the alcohol's effect stronger. The Noah of Pleasure blinked the sleep from his eyes, pondering the question and examining how he felt for Allen from even before they Mated, running through his memories with his fuzzy mind.

He remembered how his pulse had quickened and his chest clenched at the sound of the exorcist's voice that night that they first met. Perhaps it wasn't sadistic arousal that made his breath catch and the pupils of his eyes to dilate when he touched the boy's heart. Perhaps it was relief that he felt when Cell told him that Allen was still alive.

Perhaps he felt sadness as he suffocated the boy in his vacuum and tried to convince himself to take the boy's heart before he bounced back again. He recalled the hope he'd felt from his human side when Allen had tried to 'save him'.

Even though the boy failed, his Noah being too strong to be exorcised so easily, he would never forget the comfort his white side had felt, knowing that the boy had only wanted to help him. The softness of Allen's face when he caressed it as the boy impaled his Noah in an attempt to free him.

Now that he thought about it, Joido must have felt their mate nearby cause he remembered the first time Joido took over, he tasted the blood of that red haired hammer-wielding exorcist and 'attacked' the female exorcist.

Tyki snorted, no doubt his Noah glanced her over and decided that there was no way such a weak girl could be his Mate and didn't even bother tasting her blood. For some reason that thought amused Tyki and he chuckled, remembering how the girl had fawned over his lover when her little group of exorcists found them.

Yup, his Noah probably couldn't stand her stench and wanted to kill her and that fat wimp, that's probably why he kept attacking her, while simply knocking Allen and that redhead away. Most likely, Joido was already searching for his Mate and wanted to knock Allen out or disarm so he could check, but that eye patch kept attacking and then that annoying Cross guy appeared so he simply didn't get the chance to see if it was Allen.

Allen Walker…he was probably the only one who could understand him, the boy's love for Akuma and humans was no secret. He was probably the only one who could ever understand how Tyki himself loved and hated mankind, even if his white side was almost non-existent now, he could feel the remnants of his human identity stirring when he thought of the boy. Tyki nodded to himself as he drifted off.

"Aa…it's…probably…love…"

_~Poker Pair~_

It was a bright morning and Lavi was heading to the library when he spotted a certain white haired best friend of his wobbling through the halls, leaning against the wall for support.

"Allen! Are you alright!?" Lavi called out, rushing over to the white haired teen's side as Allen collapsed to the floor, gripping his abdomen. The bookman-in-training froze however, when a loud gurgle echoed through the hall. The beansprout turned to Lavi with tears in his eyes, scaring the shit out of the redhead.

"Laaavi…" Allen groaned out, looking positively dead as he grabbed the horrified exorcist's scarf, choking the older teen slightly as he yanked him closer.

"What is it Allen?" Lavi panicked, examining the teen with concern, forcing himself not to shake the boy.

"Lavi…my stomach hurts…I'm so hungry but the smell of the food in the cafeteria makes me feel like throwing up…" Allen groaned, a new dying aura merging with his starving aura. Lavi gazed at him in worriedly as he wrapped his arm around the teen, tugging him in direction of the infirmary.

"Then we better get you to the nurse." Lavi paused when Allen resisted again.

"It's fine, we can go after we find something for me to eat." Allen gasped, looking for all the world like he was going to drop dead any second. Lavi grimaced as he nodded, quickly searching through his long list of knowledge before brightening as he tugged the teen in the direction of his room.

"Speaking of which, where's Link?" Lavi asked as they entered the white haired exorcist's room.

"He said that he needed to give the Inspector an urgent report, not sure what it's about though…" Lavi nodded, placing Allen gently on the bed before briskly walking towards the door.

"Wait here for a bit Allen, I think I know of something that you can eat, I'll be right back!" The redhead explained as he left the room, bolting off in the direction of the cafeteria. Skidding into the dining hall, he rushed up to Jerry's counter.

"Jerry! Emergency order for Allen! Claypot chicken with ginger, Ginger-Coconut Chicken Supper, Gingery Grilled Salmon Salad, Apple-Ginger Chicken, Saucy Gingered Shrimp with Zucchini & Red Peppers, Pork Tenderloin with Grilled Peach-Ginger Chutney, Pork Tenderloin with Gingered Mango Sauce, Scallion & Ginger Spiced Chicken, Ginger Fried Rice, Tofu with Peanut-Ginger Sauce!" Lavi gasped for breath, having recited all the ginger heavy dishes he could come up with.

Jerry wasted no time asking questions as he quickly began preparing the food while Lavi went to prepare three cups of water with a lemon wedge. After a brief search of the teas section he also found the ingredients to make a soothing hot cup of peppermint tea and a small tea set.

As they piled the dishes on a cart, Jerry sighed with a wry grin. "Ara~! This reminds me of the time when I had to make these type of dishes for my sister-in-law when she was pregnant~! The poor lady couldn't go anywhere near normal food~!"

Lavi froze, pregnant…certainly Allen had been raped by that bastard Tyki and it was odd that there wasn't any trace of that creep's semen…but Allen was a guy, surely even he couldn't get pregnant…

_~Poker Pair~_

"Thank you for the meal~!" Allen sighed in contentment as he placed the last plate back onto the cart. The past few days, he hadn't been able to eat as much as he was used to before he got nauseous, yet thanks to Lavi, he had managed to enjoy eating once again.

"Ah~! Who knew ginger and lemony water would make me feel so much better~? Thank you, Lavi, you really saved me there!" Allen grinned as he drained his last cup of lemon water, gratefully accepting the steaming cup of hot peppermint tea that Lavi poured for him.

"Don't worry about it~ I'm just glad that I was able to put my knowledge to use, rather than letting it rot in my brain." Lavi replied, blushing slightly at the wide smile Allen was giving him. The two sat in silence as Lavi watched Allen sip his tea with a contented expression.

BAM!

"Hieee!" The two exorcists jumped as Allen's mahogany door slammed open, revealing a very aggravated looking Kanda in the doorway. The swordsman marched up to Lavi, yanking him up by his collar.

"Oi! Kanda!" Allen shouted indignantly, quickly placing his cup on his bedside table as the two older exorcists ignored him.

"Lavi! What is the meaning of this? Why is word going around that you are feeding Allen pregnant women food!?" Kanda shouted, shaking the grimacing redhead.

"Pregnant…women…food?" Allen blinked as the words sunk in, his voice bringing their attention to him. The white haired exorcist swayed slightly as he sat down on his bed with a soft plop. Lavi and Kanda watched him cautiously as his aura began turning black.

"Allen?"

"Moyashi?"

The two murmured cautiously at the same, testing the waters. Proof of how deep in his black aura was that Allen didn't even react to being called a beansprout. The two teens released each other, taking a step back in fear as Allen raised his head, a demonic gleam in his eyes. His aura was darker than they'd ever seen it.

"That's impossible. Right, Lavi? Kanda?" Allen laughed lowly as he stood, grinning when Lavi nodded desperately, clearly terrified and Kanda simply glared at him. "That's right, because I'm a man, even if I got taken like a girl, it doesn't make me one."

"Allen…"

"Moyashi…"

Allen ignored his friends as he gathered Timcampy in his arms and walked towards the door. "I'll be in the Ark for a while."

_~Poker Pair~_

Allen sighed as he entered the 14th's room, feeling comforted by the gentle white walls and the softness of the piano seat. So many things happened inside this Ark, including the source of guilt that had been plaguing him ever since.

"At that time, if I had done it right, Tyki would be a normal human." Allen murmured, tightening his arms around Tim. That's right, that time, if only he hadn't failed at exorcising Tyki's Noah, the man would be free.

He could still remember Tyki's screams of agony when he had been taken over by his Noah and Allen was convinced that while Tyki had raped him, he was certain that it was the man's Noah that did it, not Tyki the human. The Tyki he knew, the Tyki he saw, he was sadistic yet kind, insane yet strong enough to hold it back most of the time.

Yet thanks to Allen, the human portion of Tyki was almost completely consumed by the Noah. Thanks to him, the love for his friends that he had seen in the man was buried under the insane Noah.

"It's all my fault." Allen sniffed, feeling tears well in his eyes. Before Tyki's Noah had taken over and raped him, he remembered looking into Tyki's eyes and feeling his heart clench when he realised that there was almost no trace of his human heart. The man's human side almost non-existent in his cruel eyes.

"I wonder if he was trying to punish me…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hai hai~! I hope everyone liked this chapter, it's sort of angstish but don't worry, it'll pass~! I always kinda felt that Allen had the mood swings of a pregnant woman…anyway, summary time~!

First, if you're wondering what 'war council' Sheril was talking about, he's referring to the war he started by feigning a failed assassination of himself in order to re-initiate war so the Millennium Earl can create more Akuma from the sorrows of the people. Quite a bit of my plot requires knowledge of the Manga that I've read which is up to chapter 200 at least. My manga reading is a bit slow. XD

So basically, it's been a total of three weeks since Allen and Tyki Mated. Tyki spent the week between this chapter and chapter 2, searching for Allen and the Dark Order, since they moved recently, the Noah's haven't located the new headquarters. Tyki gets a lesson on the emotional part of Mate bonds that Road and the Earl didn't cover in the last chapter cause his pervy big bro wants to make sure his little Tyki (shudder -_-/) knows what he's getting into.

So to summarise that, Tyki learns that the bond didn't make him fall in love with Allen, it just allowed Tyki to stop hating him. Now as 'Guest' said, "You'd think he'd be worried Allen doesn't WANT to be his mate?" I kinda addressed that in this chapter where Tyki says that he's relieved that any feelings Allen may form for him won't be forced by the bond and he can court the exorcist normally.

I think anyone would be hurt if someone said 'I love you' and it was only because of a stupid mark on the neck that worked like a love potion. In a way, it's Tyki's pride coming into play as he'd rather Allen feel towards him like how Tricia and Sheril feel for each other then for Allen to think he loves Tyki just because of the bond, he wants to win Allen's heart on his own merit, see?

…I'm listening to Tyki's theme and suddenly I feel like someone's standing behind me…

Anyway, on Allen's side, he's starting to get some pretty bad morning sickness. I know it's not usually so early but it's been three weeks and his womb starting to run out of Tyki juice XD so it's kind of a mixture of things. Anyhow, Jerry's careless comment has sparked suspicion in the exorcists and Allen's still struggling with his feelings of guilt for basically causing what little of Tyki's humanity there was to go 'poof'.

I won't say much cause it'd spoil the surprise but don't worry about Tyki's humanity, there's a reason I've been delving into their psyche in the this chapter and the previous one. And one last thing, please go vote in my new poll, in case you didn't see the A/N on top, I'm closing the poll on the 8th of June. So please vote, tell me what you think and review to make me write more~!


	4. Betrayal and Loyalty

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **AHHHH! This chapter was a pain in the ass to write! I hope you guys like it cause I personally think it's shit. Once again, uncountable thanks to reviewers especially Mikitsu Kisa-chan for her adorable review and I have to agree, I'll never understand why there are so few Poker Pair stories since they have the most intense encounters. Even stranger is that so many of the Poker Pair stories that do exist, have them really OOC or don't make sense. Maybe it's cause they're too intense that authors get scared off? Anyway, words in _Italics_ are Allen's thoughts just so you know.

**Warning: More like an invitation, BIG Levrier bashing! Yay for bashing Levrier's face into the ground~!**

"Allen!"

"You bastards! What do you think you're doing!?"

"You wanna die?"

"What is the meaning of this, Inspector Levrier!?"

The voices of Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Komui echoed softly in Allen's ears as though the sound was coming from far away. Trying to move, he realised that he was restrained and his body was numb. Feeling a little panicked, he tried to remember what happened prior to his passing out.

_This smell, the infirmary? That's right, I'd just left the Ark when a bunch of Crows attacked me. Lavi and Kanda were coming to check on me when they saw it. I guess they must have gone to get Lenalee and Komui._

"I have reason to suspect that Allen Walker is carrying the child of a Noah, Tyki Mikk to be exact."

_What? What is Inspector Levrier saying? Is he crazy? A boy can't have babies, even I know that._

"That's ridiculous Inspector, Allen is male, he can't possibly conceive."

_Thank you Komui~!_

"According to Link's report, he witnessed the monster inject Allen Walker with something through a vicious bite on the neck nearing the end of their forced intercourse."

_Link!? That means he saw…but then why didn't he tell the inspector how I was behaving? And it doesn't seem like he said anything about me marking Tyki, is Link protecting me?_

"I have also received reports that Allen walker has been having nausea and his diet has suffered. This clearly resembles morning sickness and I have heard that he is only able to eat food with high concentrations of ginger, like a pregnant woman."

_This can't be…I'm a man…I can't be pregnant, Tyki most likely did that to punish me for failing. He can't have…to…impregnate…that's just…_

"Your opinion doesn't matter, Chief Komui, please have your exorcists control themselves or I will have them restrained. Now, Head Nurse, please begin the procedure to ascertain if Allen Walker is pregnant."

_Komui, everyone…_

"I'm sorry, Allen."

_It's okay head nurse, I understand…I also…need to know…_

_~Poker Pair~_

"Allen Walker's pregnancy has been confirmed, the Vatican and the Great Generals have decided that he will carry the child the full term." Levrier smirked as he entered the room, the infirmary was filled with Allen's friends and they immediately protested.

"Hold on! You haven't even bothered to ask if he wants to keep it!" Lenalee shouted indignantly.

The gathered group nodded, turning to Allen and ignoring the indignant Inspector. Lavi laid a hand on Allen's shoulder, the sedatives had worn off a while ago and the teen had been sitting in the same position for the last few minutes, his head lowered, hiding his face from everyone.

"It doesn't matter how it happened or who the father is, the child is innocent. I couldn't and wouldn't want to get rid of it." Allen spoke softly, raising his head a little, showing his friends a gentle smile as he continued, "In fact, somehow, I feel a little happy, I've always wanted a family."

"Allen…" Lenalee gave a teary smile as Lavi grinned and gave him a thumbs up while Kanda just scowled as usual, a rare softness in his eyes. Komui smiled softly, gently taking Allen's hand.

"We're all your family and we'll be family to your child too." Komui murmured, patting the teen's soft white hair with the fondness of a parent. There was a long moment of happy peace until Levrier cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Actually, Allen Walker is to be transferred to the Northern Branch, the growth process of the creature and its…mother will be studied and when it is conceived, the Dark Order will study it and its host for research.

"What!? By study, you're probably just saying that you're going to experiment on Allen and his kid!" Komui shouted.

"How can you do such a thing to Allen-kun!?" Miranda cried out, tears running down her cheeks.

"That's right! Allen's our comrade!" Lavi added, glaring at the Inspector, feeling a bit anxious at Bookman's piercing stare.

"I won't let the Dark Order take something I care about again in the name of science." Kanda growled, whipping out Mugen. There was a sudden silence as everyone stared at the swordsman.

"Kanda…cares…about…me?" Allen murmured, looking like he was going to pass out from shock. "What is happening to the world...?"

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda growled, pointing his sword at the teen instead.

"It's Allen!"

"Um…can you guys fight later?" Lavi deadpanned along with everyone else in the room. There was silence fore a moment before a tapping sound started that steadily grew louder, drawing the group's attention to the Nurse who was tapping her foot with a frown on her face.

"Inspector Levrier, it doesn't matter what the Dark Order want, because the child will not survive to be born."

The silence was tangible and Komui quickly walked over to the Head Nurse, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Allen's body is feeding off an unknown compound in his body to create the womb and child. Neither are even near completion and the compound has been almost completely consumed." The nurse explained as she passed a chart to the Chief. "The child will continue to draw from Allen's own body to make the womb for survival and eventually, it will kill him."

Allen's eyes widened in horror at the thought that, not he would not only lose his child before it was even born, he would lose his life if he tried to keep it. There was silence in the group before Levrier turned to the Crows he had brought in with him.

"In that case, Allen Walker will be brought immediately to the Northern Branch headquarters so that we can get as much data as possible before he dies." The Inspector growled, gesturing for his Crows to collect the teen, one of them shooting Allen with a sedative dart before he could even blink, the rest of the group going into defence mode immediately.

"As if I'll let you!" Kanda shouted, slashing at the Crows to ward them off as Lavi quickly gathered the unconscious Allen into his arms while Lenalee kicked a large hole in the wall behind them.

"Through here!" Lenalee called as she used her Dark Boots to bash a clean path out of the building. Kanda and Lavi rushed through as the other exorcists held the Crows off. Using her Time Recovery, Miranda closed the openings that Lenalee had made as Marie attacked the Crows with Krory and Bookman.

"Hurry, take Allen to the Noahs!" Lenalee cried as she prepared a small steam powered boat for the two.

"What!?" Kanda and Lavi shouted incredulously at the same time as Lavi placed Allen on one of the bunks below deck.

"You know that they've been looking for him and the Noahs are protective of family, Allen's child would be part of their family, whether we like it or not. They might know of a way to save Allen and his baby." Lenalee explained in a rush as she set the boat to it's highest speed and grabbed a white cloth to wrap round the top of a haystack and a black cloth around its 'body'.

"You guys will have to dodge the Order until Allen wakes up, then you guys can hide in the Ark till you find the Noahs. I'll be the bait to draw them away. Now GO!" Lenalee shouted as she jumped from the boat, making sure to flash the white top of her bundle at the Crows approaching at quite a distance away.

"I'll drive." Kanda nodded as Lavi headed to the helm, peeking through the door to watch for perusers.

_~Poker Pair~_

Fortunately, due to Allen's high metabolism, the sedative wore off ten hours sooner than it should have. Thus the three fugitives left the boat in the middle of the ocean and boarded the Ark. Thanks to Allen's control of the Ark, all gateways that he had made previously had vanished, making the Ark a place completely inaccessible to the outside world.

After informing Allen of Lenalee's suggestion, the white haired teen had left to walk around the Ark. His brow furrowed in concentration as he pondered the new revelations.

_Ok, so first, it seams that either Tyki wanted to have kids and his Noah decided that I was the perfect candidate or Tyki's Noah wanted kids or he was just horny. Great. _Allen sighed at thought, it was true that as it was a Noah kid, the Noahs would likely welcome it. Judging from Road's protectiveness of her family, they might even help protect him from the Order.

The Order who apparently had labelled him as an enemy and a traitor as soon as Kanda and Lavi helped him escape. They were probably also on the Order's black list now that he thought about it. _I hope Lenalee and the others are okay…_

Allen sighed again, his thoughts going back to the option of going to the Noahs. _Hmm…reasons to go to the Noahs: I'm dying, apparently, because of the baby. Even if I wanted to abort the baby, which I don't, we don't have the tools and I doubt Lavi or Kanda would be able to do a proper abortion…_

Allen paled, a horrible image of Kanda cutting him open and ripping out his baby or Lavi hammering a hole in his guts coming to mind. The teen quickly rushed to one of the potted plants decorating the place and began to practice projectile vomiting. After a while, he sighed as he walked over to a small fountain to rinse his mouth and wash his face before sitting on some steps.

_Alright, that's one. Second reason, the Noah most likely know how to save me __**and**__ my baby. I want to live and I want my child to live, this little life inside me, I want to show it the world. I want to take care of it, like how Mana took care of me. _Allen smiled gently as he stroked his still flat lower abdomen and leaned back, pressing his back against the door behind him.

_Ok, now, list of reasons not to go: Tyki may not want the baby. _Allen scrunched up his nose, that made him sound like a girl, it's not like he was in love with the guy anyway, why should he care what he thought. _Though…somehow, I want to talk to Tyki, I need to know why and while I'll have to see if he's suitable, I want my child to have a father. I don't want him to think that his father doesn't want him. Besides, that guy should take responsibility because this baby clearly didn't pop out of nowhere!_

Allen huffed, before continuing his mental listing. _Ok, so that reason is out, reason two not to go, they're Noahs and the enemy of the Dark Order. Yeah right, __**I'm**__ an enemy of the Dark Order now apparently._

_And I can't think about demons now, I've got something more important to care about. _Allen froze at the thought, expecting his Crown Clown or cursed eye to act up in protest. When nothing happened, he relaxed. _I wonder why nothing happened, maybe it's because it understands?_

Allen sighed as he stood with a determined expression. He had two reasons to go and no reasons not to so he was going to go to the Noahs. His child was more important than the war at this point. Besides, Master had told him that there was more to the war then he knew. Perhaps if he was with the Noahs, he could find out.

_~Poker Pair~_

"The best way to find or contact the Earl and his Noahs is to find a Broker." Lavi explained as he examined the map on the table Allen had conjured from the Ark. The white haired teen frowned.

"But how are going to find one?" Allen glanced over the map, wondering why Lavi was placing red pins all over the large map. The redhead grinned as he gently stroked Allen's hair in a fond manner, ignoring the glare from Kanda.

"These red pins symbolise about ten new demons discovered in the last two days. So, as you can see, in the last two days, there has been an unusual increase in new demons by about 50 in a small corner of Paris." Lavi explained as he pointed out the only spot with over three pins.

"There is a high likelihood that there is a Broker selling souls to the Earl, most likely in a place that gets frequent suffering people. Lets see, if we triangulate…ah, it's either this hospital or that hospital or the orphanage in this sector." Lavi's chest puffed up with pride as Allen made an awe filled sound.

"Che…Moyashi have you ever been to Paris?" Kanda smirked as Allen turned his attention to the swordsman to shout at him.

Lavi sighed in exasperation as he scanned the map again. After finding the closest spot that Allen had been to before, the three left the Ark to travel to Paris. Two days passed in a rutine manner, the three moving towards Paris with as much speed as possible, spending their nights inside the Ark and moving in the day untill they finally reached their destination.

"Kanda, I'll go check the two hospitals and the orphanage. You should stay and watch Allen, he doesn't look too good. I'll bring back some food too." Lavi whispered, not wanting to wake the white haired teen. Allen had been getting worse the past two days, his stamina decreasing drastically as his developing womb drew energy from his body.

Kanda nodded as Lavi left through the portal Allen had made the night before. Ironically they had hidden the gate in the bathroom of bedroom in a rented inn and Allen had found a way to code the gates to only allow certain people to enter or exit through them.

The swordsman sat on his bed, watching Allen silently with a pensive expression. Two hours passed before Allen finally woke. The white haired teen stretched as sat up, glancing around blearily for a moment.

"Hmm? Where's Lavi?" Allen asked, rubbing his eyes and blinking cutely at Kanda. The blue haired exorcist stared at the adorable sight for a moment before blushing lightly and growling a simple, "Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" The boy shouted as he stood from the bed, intending to leave the room since Kanda was being such a jerk so early in the morning. However, due to his sudden movement, he soon discovered a spinning world and quickly found the floor rushing up at him. He braced himself for impact but after a few seconds, he realised that he still hadn't hit the floor.

Glancing around, he realised that Kanda had apparently gained super speed and had caught him just inches from the floor. The swordsman helped Allen back to his bed with surprising gentleness that surprised Allen. At least until he spoke.

"Stupid Moyashi."

"It's Al—" Allen started his usual retort when he realised how close Kanda was. "K…Kanda?"

"Moyashi," The older teen cupped Allen's face as he shocked the boy with his next words, "Your child may not need Tyki Mikk specifically, but it still needs a father. If you're okay with it…I…"

Allen could only stare as Kanda seemed to run out of words to say and began to close the gap between them. Allen's eyes began to slowly close as Kanda got closer, his heart thumping against his ribcage when he felt Kanda's breath caress his lips.

"Ah!" Suddenly a sharp pain flared in his shoulder.

"GAHHH!" He cried out as he jerked away from Kanda, pressing his hand over the burning mark in his shoulder as he writhed in pain on the bed.

"Oi! Wait, Moyashi! Let me see." The older teen quickly pried Allen's hand away from the glowing mark. Kanda recoiled when he saw the purple tinted butterfly glowing harshly, blood oozing from the edges of the mark as the elegant and ethereal butterfly morphed into a fierce looking butterfly with eyes on its wings.

"Kanda! Get out! It's reacting to you! Get out!" Allen choked out, groaning at his body was wrecked with pain. The swordsman gave him a look of mixed concern and frustration before leaving the white room quickly.

Allen curled around himself, the pain lessening somewhat as Kanda's presence faded from the room. The white haired teen sighed in relief, his consciousness fading slowly as he relaxed, unaware that his fair skin was slowly darkening to resemble that of a Noah's.

**Finally…I've been waiting to meet you, Allen Walker.**

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooh~! Cliffhanger~! Ah, I hate those things, but they're always the best place to end off a chapter~! So, who could have spoken the bold words~? I wonder~ I hope you guys liked the Kanda/Allen I put in there, it's not much but it's there. Ok, so I'm not sure whether I should remove the whole Mystery of Kanda arc or not, kinda depends on the results of the poll really.

Anyway, summary time~! This chapter basically has a very nasty Levrier who wants to experiment on Allen. Gasp! Oh no! But no worries~! Kanda and Lavi to the rescue and now we are at the beginning the Phantom Thief G arc. So anyway, no Tyki in this chapter, I promise he'll return soon. This chapter was mostly focused on Allen finding out that he needs the Noahs (actually it's just Tyki) and realising that the creators of the Order are seriously messed up, though not the Order itself and breaking ties with them.

Hopefully we'll soon find out what happened to their friends to stayed back to help, hmm? Anyway, Allen decides that his kid will now take priority before anything else and it seems that everything that makes up Allen agrees, like his Innocence and his cursed eye. This is mostly due to the bond but also Allen's own protective nature as the child encompasses everything he fights for, the Akuma and humans, as his kid is the product of a Noah and a human.

Basically, Allen's decided to take a hiatus from the war in general. Now they're looking for a soul Broker in Paris and I'm sure those who've read the manga can guess what they'll find. Anyway, it also seems that Kanda has been developing feelings for Allen that seem to have spiked recently, I wonder why? So Kanda pretty much offers to be the father of the kid since he's assuming that Allen won't want Tyki and that Tyki wouldn't be good for a kid anyway.

Then Allen's Mating mark recognises that someone is making a move on it's host and goes bat shit crazy. Now, it seems that Allen's starting to go Noah himself and he's taking a dive into his mind. Please remember to vote before the Poll closes on the 8th of June at 10pm. If you have any questions, review. If you spot a mistake, review. If you wonder what's going to happen next, you guessed it, review~! Please review to keep me motivated and this amazing, first time in my life – One chapter a day – streak may continue for a lot longer. Ciaossu~!


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Hi lows~! First of all, I guess the last chapter really wasn't that good since not many people reviewed, really sorry, but there won't be any lemons in this story for a while, cause Allen's not just gonna jump into bed with Tyki. Knowing the guy, he'll find a way to stay healthy without having sex just yet. Anyway, the poll has closed and the results are unanimous. It seems that I am to focus on Tyki and Allen and leave Kanda and Lavi mostly alone. Alright, now we can really get started~! Also, to clear up any questions, Levrier made the announcement about Allen's 14th Noah like in the manga and the whole Cross thing happened just like in the manga. Also, I'm completely ignoring the whole 'Nea wants to kill the Earl' thing and making up my own shit. Now I see why people don't like writing the Poker Pair, it's so hard to make their relationship realistic because there's just too much we don't know about Allen and the Noahs in general…oh well, then I'll just make stuff up to fill the blanks for this story, apologies if it doesn't match up well at times.

Now, for the reviews~! Thank you very much for your long reviews Kithren and Mikitsu Kisa-chan. To Mikitsu Kisa-chan, regarding your question about the boat and the randomness of Lenalee, the new European Branch Headquarters is located in a large and awesome mansion on an island. The way my story is written assumes that you've read the Manga up to the latest chapter, chapter 218. Also, the random and out of nowhereness of Lenalee's suggestion/order was kinda the idea. Since while I do not really like her that much, I still recognise that she's very intelligent and I believe that if anyone were to come to right conclusion, it'd be her. Plus, it was a bit of the shock factor that I was going for, I wanted the readers of that part to join Kanda and Lavi in the 'WTF?' expression. I wonder if it worked? Besides, it's my first ever MPreg, it'd bound to be slightly unbelievable. Ahhh…this chapter was so hard to write…so little is known about Allen and Nea…I hope I made it believable…

**Warning: This chapter includes ginormous spoilers!**

_When you're a writer you no longer see things with the freshness of  
the normal person. There are always two figures that work inside you._

_~Brian Moore_

**Finally…I've been waiting to meet you, Allen Walker.**

Allen cringed as he struggled to open his eyes, feeling a burning light pressing against his eyelids. As his eyes adjusted, large barren white trees and an endless night entered his vision. He squinted, trying to make out the figure standing before him.

"Tyki…?"

For a man in Tyki's likeness stood before Allen where he was seated in a long white recliner. The man laughed softly as he stepped closer to the white haired teen.

"Nope, I'm the one who will destroy everything, the 14th Noah. Nea."

"Why am I here? Are you going to take over me?" Allen glared, recalling what his master had told him about the 14th. Nea shook his head with a wistful expression.

"Nope, a part of me wants to, there's so much I need to do. However, if I tried to take over you, your child will probably die and that's something I cannot let happen." Nea explained as he knelt before Allen, placing his head against the teen's stomach.

"I can already hear the life within your body, such a small and beautiful Noah it is." Nea whispered as he caressed his future family member.

"Why? Why do you want my kid to survive so much?" Allen asked, ignoring the warmth spreading from the place where Nea had touched. The Noah smiled gently, as he conjured a chair out of nowhere and sat across from Allen.

"Of course, you wouldn't understand, you know the Noah as insane sadists who want to destroy the world. However, as you have seen from Road-chan, we're not all that bad. Sure, we hate the world as it is now, such filth and slime as the new humans who have spread over this world like a virus, behaving as though they deserved every good thing this world has to give. With the memories of what we once were, how can we feel anything but hate and disgust?" Nea asked rhetorically as he leaned back in his chair with a forlorn expression.

"We were once great, we once had so much connection to the Earth. Then the puny half-assed humans tried to kill us and God abandoned us. He favoured the week creatures that were slowly destroying the world in their greed and lust for power." Nea explained as he conjured a small table and tea set, offering a cup to Allen who only took it after being reassured that it wasn't even real, what with them both being inside the teen's mind.

"Most of the originals were slaughtered in their sleep. The few survivors, the Earl and the thirteen Noahs found a way to store their wills in a single strand of DNA and hid a small piece of their gene within the bodies of the Lord's chosen, Noah's family. And so the human race was all born with the potential for the gene." Nea paused for a moment to sip his tea before continuing with his history lesson.

"Every time a Noah dies, some time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, causing them to fall under the influence of the Noah's hatred and memories stored within their blood. Though depending on the strength of the human, they may retain their human mindset and identity while turning into a Noah." Allen frowned, remembering how Tyki was with his friends when he met them on the train so long ago.

"Now, I'm sure Cross mentioned that there are only supposed to be 13 Noahs, right? Well, here's where you come in. First, you need to understand that the Noah are like any other animal that walks this Earth and like animals, we desire to repopulate this world with our kind."

"The Noah gene only allows 13 of the original Noahs to be alive at a time but by taking a Mate and reproducing, the number can increase, though the new member will not be able to be reincarnated like the originals." Nea frowned as he set down his cup.

"I, for example, am the result of the union between the First Apostle, Adam and a human woman. Mana was my step brother from when our mother was raped. Father never liked Mana because of that and it was only thanks to mother that he was allowed to live at all." Allen's eyes widened in gradual understanding.

"That said, I myself am not the first 14th Noah, there have been a few before me, even reaching 16 once. However, as I said before, the new Noahs do not reincarnate and as such, all the other newborns were eliminated before they reached maturity."A mournful look entered the Noah's eyes as he spoke, his speech turning into rage filled hisses as he continued.

"Murdered. By your Order's _exorcists_ before they could develop their powers, before they could even live." Nea glared at Allen as he practically spat out the words, causing the teen to sweat drop for a moment, feeling like he was being blamed for something he hadn't done.

"But if the Noah want to repopulate the world, then why aren't they…umm…doing…well…_that_…rather than trying to destroy the world?" Allen asked as he blushed at what he was insinuating. Nea chuckled softly, curling his lip at Allen with a mocking expression.

"Because, unlike our filthy human counterparts, Noah Mate for eternity and can only produce with said Mate. For example, as the Noah of Wrath already took a Mate who passed away over 90 years ago, any new reincarnations of him will not be able to take a new mate."

"That said, last I checked, 8 of the original Noahs have already been mated, your Tyki makes 10, and the twins never manage to decide who will carry. So I think they've mostly given up on retaking the Earth and simply wish to destroy everything out of spite." As Nea explained, Allen stared into the cup in his hands, feeling a sense of sympathy well up in his heart. He too had been denied a family time and time again.

"After all, all we wanted was to be a family, there are so few of us in a world full of weak insects that keep trying to kill us and ruin any chances we have of having children. Is it any wonder that the members of the Noah clan hate humanity so much? There is always more than one side to a story, Allen." Nea sighed. Pausing to examine Allen's reaction, he was taken aback to see the teen's shoulders shaking, little drops of tears dripping into the boy's tea.

"O…oi, your tea is going to become salty…" Nea sighed as he pulled the cup away from the teen and placed a big Timcampy plush toy in his arms for the teen so sob into.

"B…but…that's so sad!" The teen cried into the stuffed yellow plushie. Nea smiled wryly at the teen, it was probably mood swings, he'd heard of women getting that when they were pregnant. As he gazed at the sobbing teen, a part of him felt grateful that the boy had turned out to be a Noah Mate, this way he wouldn't have to kill the child Mana loved.

"You really have a soft heart don't you? Anyway, that's why I refused to die see? I have a Mate waiting for me after all." Allen's head shot up at those words, as he hurriedly wiped his face with the cloth Nea was holding out.

"Really!? But, it's been quite a while hasn't it? How can you be sure that they're still alive?" Allen's jaw dropped as Nea grinned and whispered into his ear, "Because Road-chan will never age."

"Road!? Ah! So that's why she kissed me!" Allen immediately cringed when Nea twitched a few times and his aura suddenly became depressed.

"My sweet Road…kissing random exorcists…"

Allen stared in shock as the 14th Noah was suddenly hunched under a tree, rocking back and forth slowly, looking like someone just killed Timcampy. _How did he get over there?_ "Umm…I'm sure she felt you inside me or something and that's why she kissed me…so cheer up, please?"

Allen jumped slightly as Nea was suddenly standing in front of him again with a gentle smile as he led the teen back to the recliner, "Thank you, Allen. You really are too kind, I can see why Mana liked you. Come, I know you have more questions."

The next few hours were spent learning the difference between Mating and mating and the effects of the bond in regards to both parties, the suppression of Allen's Innocence's instinct to kill Noahs for example thus the teen would not turn into a fallen no matter what he did.

Apparently, Nea knew all this because the bond had allowed him to inspect all it's effects on Allen and it's connection to the teen's Innocence. Despite the seriousness of the subject, Allen found himself blushing and stuttering through the more graphic parts of the lesson, really wishing that Nea didn't have the ability to conjure anything in this part of his mind.

"So, Tyki and the rest of the Noahs will definitely help us….hey Nea, you and Road are Mates and you clearly care for the Noah clan…so why did you betray them?" Allen asked cautiously as Nea sighed at the expected question.

"Mana was dying of Dark Matter poisoning from that one time when he tried to protect a child from one of our Akuma. So I went to the exorcists to save him and offered them information to do so." Nea sighed, remembering the pain he had felt at his own betrayal.

"The Earl was furious and sent all the Noah after us. He always hated Mana and was convinced that if he killed Mana, I would come back. I did what I had to protect Mana and when the Earl himself came for us, I took fatal blow for him and placed my memories in Mana who promised to find a suitably nasty human to sacrifice for my return." Nea grimaced as he glanced at Allen.

"It seems that he lost his mind without me around though, and then he picked you up. He got attached and then he died before he could chose a host for me, his attachment to you allowing my memories to be placed inside you instead. You were never meant to become my host but only a blood relative, like Mana or the Noah, could host me without my consciousness taking over." Nea gazed forlornly at a photo of him, his brother and Road that he had pulled out of his coat pocket.

"But, now? You said that you can't take over me without hurting the baby." Allen asked with a bit of trepidation. The Noah smiled easily as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, now that you're a Noah Mate, you have Tyki's activated Noah cells in your blood, which makes you family, like Mana. So, now you can host me without any damage to you. You'll just have to find a proper host for me instead." Nea grinned easily as though he had asked Allen to get him an apple from the store rather than chose a human sacrifice for the guy.

"Right…I'll think about that…" Allen trailed off with a doubtful expression.

"Sure, take your time, you've got more important things to worry about now after all. Speaking of which, you guys are going to find a Broker right?" Allen nodded as Nea relaxed in his seat with a contemplative expression.

"Hmm…the Broker's definitely not going to trust three exorcists. It's dangerous for me to take over indefinitely or even for too long but just a few moments should be enough to convince the Broker that we're a Noah and get them to contact the Earl for us." Nea offered with a hopeful grin.

Allen gave awry grin in reply, "You just want to come out for a while, don't think I don't know!"

Nea chuckled as he bobbed his head with a falsely innocent smile, "Probably~! Can't argue with that~!"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering…if you and Road are Mated, why don't you have the mark?" Allen asked curiously as he gestured to Nea's bare neck. The Noah grinned cheekily as he replied.

"The mark simply appears where the Mates bite during intercourse. During our first time together, we were much more comfortable and experimental than you and Tyki, since we're both Noahs so ours are in less conventional places. Road's mark covers her left nipple and mine is on my inner thigh. Wanna see~?" Nea laughed as Allen turned an amazing shade of red and jerked back so hard that the entire recliner was knocked backwards onto the floor.

"NO THANK YOU!" Allen cried out desperately from the floor, covering his eyes in case the Noah did so anyway. During the time spent with Nea, he had learned that the guy had no sense of shame and loved teasing him to get a reaction.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. You've been going on about how it's your fault that Joido has basically taken over most of that Tyki guy, right?" Nea commented as though he hadn't been offering to strip for Allen a moment ago. The teen glared at the Noah as he righted the chair and sat down.

"Yeah. If it weren't for me, he'd still have the same amount of humanity as before." Allen sighed gloomily as he ran a hand through his white hair.

"Well, I can't say anything about that bit but…" Nea mumbled with a shrug before grinning conspiratorially and leaning towards Allen. "Remember what I said about the bond removing the usual Noah influence with regards to their Mate?"

Allen nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything since he hadn't really understood what that meant before. Nea smiled happily as he dropped the happy bomb on his little adopted nephew.

"It means that when he's with you, he'll be able to be Tyki the human again."

Allen's eyes widened before a loud sound shook the floor, almost throwing him from his seat. Nea straightened with an exasperated look. "Looks like your friends are calling. Not bad really, finding such loyal friends. The Noah may even help hide them since they protected you. Till next time, my cute little nephew~!"

_~Poker Pair~_

"Ah! He's waking up!"

"Che. Idiot Moyashi."

Allen groaned as he forced his eyes open. The sight of Lavi and Kanda leaning over him and peering at him worriedly making his chest feel warm.

"Lavi, Kanda. What's with the worried looks?" Allen grinned as he gingerly sat up, his body aching badly for some reason. Lavi sighed in relief as he sat at the edge of Allen's bed.

"You've been unconscious for almost five hours. I got back about an hour ago, your skin was dark like a Noah's though it faded a few minutes ago, we were a little worried that the 14th had taken over." Lavi explained as he glanced at Kanda. The swordsman had refused to explain what had caused the mark on Allen's neck to become agitated. The redhead had his suspicions but he pushed them aside for the moment as Allen gave them a summary of what happened in his mind.

"I see. If he's being honest, than this is a pretty luck development. Do you really think this Nea can be trusted?" Lavi asked with a contemplative expression, clearly already planning their next move from where he was lying across Allen's legs while Kanda had retreated to his bed halfway through Allen's story.

"Aa. We all know that Noahs value family and I'm practically a member of the clan now, Nea wouldn't lie to me." Allen nodded firmly, knowing deep within his heart that the Noah within him had not lied to him.

"Okay, we'll take your word for it. Oh yeah, I've already finished scoping out two of the locations and though I really don't want to, I think we should put our search for the Broker on a hold."

"Eh? Why?" Allen asked as Kanda tensed silently on his bed.

Lavi grinned as he replied in a dramatic manner, "Because…I…found a new exorcist!"

"Really!?" Allen burst out in shock. Really, what were the chances of them finding a new compatible Innocence user shortly after they left the Order? He frowned after a moment, _that's right, we left the Order…_ "But what are we going to do? We're no longer part of the Order."

Lavi's face took on a strained expression, "Even so, we have a responsibility to send adapters to the Order. It's still the only place that can train exorcists to fight demons and I'm sure the General he trains under will take care of him."

Allen sighed, "Indeed, at lease now, he can't end up under my Master's tutelage since he's dead…"

Lavi sat up, patting the white haired teen's knee sympathetically with a grim smile, "I guess you really cared for him, even after everything he put you through."

"Aa…" Allen nodded as he stroked Timcampy's forehead, the small golem emerging from where he had been sleeping under Allen's bed.

_I'm walking on my own path now and I've chosen not to lose this child. This is what you meant isn't it? Mana._

* * *

**A/N:** Tada~! Allen's resolve has strengthened again, what's going to happen next, I wonder~? Anyway, sorry for having no Tyki again, I promise he'll come in soon. And now, the usual summary time. Basically, this chapter had Allen learning the Noah's side of the story because every story has more than one side.

I know it's not really how the Noah's background was told but I thought their background was really vague and confusing, I'm sure it's that way for a reason since we're all clearly missing something that Hoshino has yet to reveal but for now, I'm going to interpret it this way.

So, Allen learns that Nea is the son of 'the First Apostle' however he doesn't know who that is. I'm sure we all do but you can't tell him, it's a surprise…shhh! XD Oh and if anyone is wondering at Nea's sudden change in attitude towards Allen, please note that it happened after Allen showed sympathy for the plight of the Noahs. I'm sure anyone would start to feel closer to and more fond of someone who understood and even cried for them.

Next we have some rather boring conversation between Allen, Lavi and the invisible Kanda. I know, it's rather short and I'm really sorry, but, in a sense, you could say that this chapter was an informative filler of sorts. These chapters are always hell to write but it's necessary for the story, so whatever.

Anyway, It's 12am and I really need to sleep so I'm ending this off here. Please review and I may update sooner~! Ciaossu~!


	6. Agony of Longing

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Alright, I just wanted to say that I do know that the Order is called the Black Order not the Dark Order, but I prefer Dark Order since that's how it's written in the English subtitles on youtube. I'm also really sorry that it took so long to update this though I've definitely been more consistent with this than my other fics…XD anyway, here's the new chapter, it's a little short but I did my best. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers, I'm glad you like my story AliceXxX and my eternal gratitude to my most regular reviewer Mikitsu Kisa-chan, in regards to your question, yes the womb is still forming but it's more like the foetus was already there then the womb began to form around it. So it's like it's fortifying itself by adding layers around the baby and creating a special food/nutrition for the baby to consume and grow slowly. So currently, the womb is still very fragile like it can break easily but the baby is still very small so it doesn't actually need a lot of protection at this stage, as it gets bigger, it will need more cushion so that the 'water bag' doesn't tear. I hope this answered your question, and now, on to the story~!

**Warning: Spoilers for chapter 184 of the Manga.**

"_I want morning and noon and nightfall with you. I want your tears, your smiles, your kisses...the smell of your hair, the taste of your skin, the touch of your breath on my face. I want to see you in the final hour of my life...to lie in your arms as I take my last breath."_

_~ Lisa Kleypas, Again the Magic_

"Oi…Moyashi." Kanda called in a serious tone, interrupting the melody that the teen was playing on Nea's piano.

"It's Allen." The white haired boy replied more out of habit than anything. The two were simply passing time in the white piano room as they waited for Lavi to finish making a letter to Komui to inform him about a possible adapter in Paris.

"Earlier…my offer. Have you thought about it?"

The approach was so direct that Allen nearly fell out of his seat in shock. The white haired teen sighed as he steadied himself against the piano, he'd known that they would have this conversation but it was still made him want to run for the hills.

"Sorry, Kanda. I cannot accept your offer." Allen apologised in a regretful manner as he turned to the swordsman. "It's not because I don't like you or anything, you're my precious friend and all. Though I don't really think of you that way…"

Kanda simply stared levelly at Allen as the white haired teen started to laugh in a very awkward manner, clearly panicking inside.

"Then why? Why can't you give me a chance?"

Allen's face took on a conflicted expression as he placed a hand on his lower abdomen with a bitter smile.

"Did you know, Kanda? This child is going to be a Noah. My little one will grow up to become a Noah. Nea was raised by Noahs so he had known what to expect so his transition was smoother than what he had seen of the original Noahs' awakenings. My child is going to need support from someone who understands what it's like to suffer from the painful memories of their vengeful ancestors." Allen's sober expression abruptly lightened as he smiled sadly.

"Besides, it'll be hard enough for a Noah to have one exorcist for a parent and it'll be difficult on you to be a father figure to something that you instinctively hate, I think it's better if you and Lavi just become my kid's exorcist uncles. If you're willing…" Allen said with a besieging expression, begging Kanda to understand his reasons.

"…che. Idiot Moyashi, the brat's probably going to be just like you anyway and I don't think I could stand two Moyashi on a daily basis." Allen grinned as he resisted the urge to hug his friend.

"Thank y— Wait! What do you mean my kid's going to be just like me!? Plus, my kid hasn't even been born and you're already calling it names!?"

Lavi chuckled softly from where he had been eavesdropping by the door. _Those two never change, I should probably go in to stop them from killing each other…_

_~Poker Pair~_

Somewhere far away, as Allen descended into his mind, Road could only watch as pain filled gasps and agonized groans echoed across the shattered glass windows. Tyki gritted his teeth in agony, the limbs of the dark skinned Noah spasming uncontrollably as he tucked his head between his legs. Long and elegant fingers tightening in dark locks as Tyki gripped his head between clenching fists.

"What's wrong Tyki~?"

The punk haired girl gently lapped at the lollipop she held between her fingers, uncaring of how she was sitting on a glass covered floor as she gazed at her suffering family member. A trickle of blood flowing down the cuts on her face and legs.

"My wounds…they're aching."

Tyki murmured through his teeth, grimacing at the uncomfortable sensation pulsing through his body, reaching even to his Noah causing Joido to convulse deep within him. The scars he had gotten from his Mate throbbed, perspiration running down his bare back as his muscles twitched, barely noticing the glow from his Mating mark.

"Tell me, Road, please…what is this feeling…?"

Road simply continued to watch in silence. Her eyes were hard and cold as she inwardly alternated between cursing the Dark Order that had hidden her uncle's most precious thing and cursing fate for giving her uncle an exorcist for a Mate.

A long moment passed before she stood, placing a comforting hand on her uncle's shoulder before leaving the room. After all, how could she tell him what he was feeling when she didn't understand it herself? In all the history of the Noah, none of them had ever been Mated to an exorcist, much less an exorcist who had stabbed their Mate once and was cursed.

"Damn it Tyki, of all the humans in the world, you had to choose the most complex human." Road muttered as she tossed her candy onto the floor, crushing it under her heel as she summoned an Akuma.

A few seconds passed before a level 4 Akuma appeared before her, kneeling in submission as it awaited her instruction. She glared at the baby-like creature. The level 4s always creeped her out, looking too much like old babies for her taste.

"Find me an exorcist. I don't care how you do it or who you bring me, but bring me one. Alive." Road growled, her Noah aura flowing from her body in waves, giving the illusion that the surroundings were rotting as her aura spread further.

"Y…yes, Noah-sa—!" The Akuma began in a childlike voice before the sharp end of a pine shaped candle slammed into its shoulder, knocking it back ten metres. The pale Akuma looked up, groaning in pain as it shook in fear of the eldest Noah.

"I said, find me an exorcist, NOW!" Road shouted, kicking the cowering Akuma into an Ark gate that she opened behind it. The childlike creature tumbled into the gate with a shout before the gate closed, returning the corridor to its original silent state.

Road glanced back at the door to the room where Tyki was resting as he rode out the pain of his injuries. This was the second time they had acted up this week and Road was convinced that it had something to do with Allen. The two seemed to have a deeper connection than usual Mates and she feared that unlike normal Noah, Tyki might not survive if Allen died.

"I hope Allen's okay, for Tyki's sake…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry! I know this chapter was really short but I've been kinda busy and I don't think it would be right to try to fit the next bit into this chapter, it's kinda like an interlude don't you think? Anyway, summary time~!

So, not much is happening in this chapter, Allen and Kanda have managed to figure out where they stand with each other and Lavi has already been dissuaded from even trying to get closer to Allen. Somehow it was really hard to put any Laven in there, these two really have a brotherly relationship.

Next, a scene that I almost copied from the manga Chapter 184 pages 12 and 13. Basically, Tyki is the first to be Mated to an exorcist and Road's feeling a bit angry that her precious uncle has to suffer for it. I actually always felt that no matter how childish Road behaved, she always felt like she was mothering Tyki somehow. She really struck me as a very older sister or mother-like figure for Tyki really. Anyway, she's getting impatient and has had enough of seeing Tyki filled with worry and pain because of being apart from Allen. The big guns are out and Road's not holding back anymore, oooh I wonder what happens next~!

Just to make it clear, in case it was too vague or something, Tyki's scars and such acted up once when Allen was under stress, being attacked by the Crows and finding out about the baby and getting shot with a sedative. Then again when Allen's Mating Mark objected to Kanda kissing Allen. So the Akuma going out to search for an exorcist to bring to Road happens about the same time as Allen explaining his reasons for rejecting Kanda.

I hope the story isn't too hard to read, I have a suspicion that I'm Narcoleptic which would explain why I keep feeling like I'm going to pass out from exhaustion right now despite it being 3 in the afternoon and the 10 hours of sleep I had last night. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this short chapter and please drop a review. Even one positive word in enough, I'm sure you guys have the time to write one word~ Till next time~! Ciaossu~!


	7. Aria of Love

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long, the reason is in the A/N below. Oh and I had an idea! How would you guys feel if I brought Chomesuke back into the picture? I love Chomesuke and I'm quite a fan of Lavi/Chomesuke so I kinda want to do that but if you guys think it's too unrealistic and will mess up the story then I might not. So, I'm opening another poll, this time it will be a 'bring Chomesuke back or don't?' poll. Please go vote when you guys have finished reading this chapter~!

**Warning: This chapter is has some Chaoji bashing because I don't like him, he strikes me as the type of hard-assed guy who'd be homophobic and a stick up the ass.**

_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because_

_reality is finally better than your dreams._

_~Dr. Seuss_

"So this is the orphanage?" Allen asked as he gazed at the plain and rather shabby looking building. Lavi nodded as they walked to the building, explaining enthusiastically about how he realised the kid had power when he ran into him and the kid accidentally possessed him, causing a bit of a commotion before the kid went back into his own body and apologised to him.

"You!"

A loud and familiar voice called from a few feet away. The three outcast exorcists turned to see the rather furious face of their friend Chaoji. The man's face was scrunched up in a hateful expression as he glared at Allen specifically.

"You traitor Noah! I see you're still controlling Kanda-san and Lavi-san. Kanda-san, Lavi-san, I'll break his control over both of you!" The three 'traitors' had no time to be confused before the strength type exorcist sent a punch in their direction, the force of the punch was so strong that despite his lack of reach, the three teenagers were thrown backwards by the air alone.

"WAH!" Allen cried out as he was thrown backwards, shielding his face as he flew towards the door. Lavi and Kanda quickly pushed themselves from the side of the building, worrying about their pregnant friend when something strange happened.

"Eh?!" The two exorcists who had jumped forward to try to stop Allen's collision with the door froze, staring in shock as the white haired teen went right through the door as though it were made of liquid. Lavi, Kanda, Chaoji and his two Finder friends blinked in surprise before they realised that there was a barrier around the building and it wasn't made with the Order's seals.

"Allen!"

"Moyashi!"

Lavi and Kanda shouted as they rushed through the portal after Allen. Chaoji only paused to tell his friends to get reinforcements before following the others into the portal, intent on capturing the three traitors and destroying any Akuma in the building.

Allen grunted as he landed on something relatively soft and fleshy. The teen groaned as he glanced down to see what he had landed on. When he found himself looking at a rather dazed level 4 Akuma, the teen nearly flew backwards in shock.

A scream caught his attention, drawing his eyes to a group of frightened children hiding under a pile of debris, level 3 Akuma moving towards them threateningly. It didn't seem to have noticed Allen. The teen stood, activating his Innocence as he prepared to draw his sword from his shoulder.

Intending to rush to save the children, the white haired teen took a step forward, only to stop as he was forced to raise his left hand to block a vicious punch from a furious Chaoji. More concerned about the children, he glanced over to the Akuma that was approaching them. Allen sighed with relief when he saw that Kanda and Lavi rushed to intercept the Akuma.

"You filthy traitor! You demon!" Allen refocused on Chaoji who was hurling insults at him and looking more like a demon than Allen ever had. The teen frowned, swiping his hand and throwing Chaoji half way across the destroyed room.

"Look! Chaoji! If I really was a traitor, why haven't I become a Fallen!? My Innocence is a parasite type, if I really betrayed you guys it would have turned on me!" Allen shouted as his left arm turned into a sword. Of course, he knew it was due to his Mating Mark suppressing his Innocence's will to serve God but he certainly wasn't going to say that. He needed to save those children.

"I don't know why you are not a Fallen, but what you've done can only be a betrayal. All I know is that you have betrayed us! Killing Inspector Link, attacking Lenalee and kidnapping Kanda-san and Lavi-san…unforgivable!" Chaoji rushed at Allen swinging his charged fists at the teen. Allen blocked the blow with his sword as his mind raced. _Link was killed!? Who attacked Lenalee!? …me kidnapping Lavi and Kanda…you've gotta be kidding…_

"What do mean!? Link is dead!?" Allen shouted, deciding to address the most pressing issue, his chest clenching as he remembered how his friend had not told Inspector Levrier the whole truth, sparing him the shame of having his lewd behaviour that day revealed to everyone as he knew Levrier would have done. Chaoji seemed to get even angrier at the question, raining blows on the teen's sword.

"Don't try to pretend! After you broke out of your cell under Headquarters, killing Inspector Link and badly injuring the guards! You did something to Lavi and Kanda and then you attacked Lenalee!" Allen's grip slackened in shock, allowing Chaoji to slam a particularly powerful punch into the corner of the blade, causing him to lose his grip on his sword hilt and fly backwards. Allen skidded backwards on the floor, coming to rest against the level 4 Akuma that was surprisingly still dazed on the floor. Perhaps that large wound in its shoulder was the cause? _…wonder how it got there…?_

Allen grimaced as his back throbbed with heat from sliding across the floor. He watched warily as Chaoji walked over to his blade, gripping the handle strongly before the white haired teen could summon it, "Chaoji. I never attacked Lenalee! I escaped the Order from the hospital wing when Levrier found out I was pregnant! I didn't do anything to Lavi and Kanda! The other exorcists were there!"

Chaoji merely turned to him with a slightly crazed expression, "A pregnant man? As if I'd believe such a thing…Lenalee and the others were in the cafeteria when you broke out with the curly haired Noah and the Noah girl. They chased you to the forest where you did something to Kanda and Lavi then attacked Lenalee and split up with the Noah to flee. Komui told me all this himself!"

"What!?" Allen felt a chill. Something was wrong, something strange was going on.

**Enough. He's not listening to you. This is getting too dangerous for the child, I'm taking control for a bit.**

Allen froze as Nea's voice echoed in his head. A strange feeling, like falling filling his body as Nea continued.

**Sorry, this might feel a bit uncomfortable but please bear with it for a while.**

Suddenly, Allen's body felt numb and he was watching himself move to grab the annoying halo on the level 4's head with a darkened hand. Nea yanked the ugly creature towards himself. Staring into the creature's eyes he shouted across the dimensions.

"**FATHER!**"

_~Poker Pair~_

Deep within the new Ark, the Millennium Earl bolted up in his large bed. Someone had called him…such a nostalgic voice. Adam threw himself out of the bed, rushing out of the room as a series of information was transmitted into his mind from one of his Akuma. _How could this be? Nea…my son…is dead isn't he?_

"Road!" Adam shouted as he rushed through the elegant halls, searching for the one who would be able to confirm that the validity of the message.

"Earl?" Road poked her head through one of the many doors in the hallway, a slightly tired looking Tyki standing behind her curiously. The pain had passed some time ago and he was almost recovered. The two Noahs were almost knocked over when the Earl barreled into the room.

"What's wrong Adam?" Road asked worriedly as she placed her hand on the frantic man's face. The man placed his forehead against hers, to mentally transfer the data, too upset to speak. Tyki watched silently as he's never seen the Earl like this. The umber skinned man quickly found a ribbon and tied up his dark locks, preparing himself for anything.

Well, almost anything. For Tyki was most certainly not prepared when Road suddenly spun around, grabbed his sleave and began to drag him through the Ark, shouting something about 14 and something near while the Earl rushes along right behind them.

The only thing, however that registers with Tyki is when Road says 'Allen' and 'danger'. All of a sudden the man was feeling just as urgent and almost overtakes Road in their mad dash for a rather plain brown door. Thoughts of two different people currently inhabiting one body lent haste to their steps as they threw open the door.

_~Poker Pair~_

Nea growled as he finished his message and shoved the Akuma away from him just in time to stop the blade as Chaoji stabbed the broad sword downwards. The rounded tip was pointing straight down towards Allen, inches from his chest where Nea had caught the blade in his hand. The sharp edge bit into his dark palm, causing the Noah to wince and grit his teeth as blood trickled down his arm and his hand began to burn, a white cross appearing over his fist.

"Look! I was right! Your true colours are revealed, filthy Noah! This sword cuts anything evil, right? I'll destroy you with your own blade, evil one!" Chaoji shouted as he began to put all his strength into pressing the blade closer to Allen's body.

Nea groaned, becuase he has not completely taken over this body, his powers are spastic at best, his enhanced strength greatly hindered by this unsynchronised body. Nea tightened his grip trying as hard as he could to keep the sharp blade away from Allen's torso, not wanting to find out what would happen to the child if Allen got stabbed with an anti-Noah blade.

The blade inched closer to Allen's body and Nea screamed as the blade began to cut into his skin, sliding into their flesh one millimetre at a time. Agonising pain pulses through him as crosses blossom over the entry point. Nea could feel the power of the blade eating away at his consciousness as he fought to maintain his control.

Then it stopped.

Nea gasped as the blade stopped digging into his flesh and pulled out before clattering to the floor. He grimaced, his control over Allen's body is almost gone and the teen's skin begins to very slowly return to its original fair complexion. Nea glanced up through the pain in his torso to see a bloody hand sticking out of the fat exorcist's stomach.

"How dare you touch my Mate…" Tyki growled as he swung his arm in a swift motion, dislodging his hand from Chaoji and throwing him across the room to land in a heap at the corner.

"Yo, Joido. It's been a while." Nea grined at the dark haired man who finally looks at Allen, immediately noticing his Mate's Noah-like complexion. However Tyki has no time to ask before Road flies pass him to lock lips with the injured teen.

"Road!" Tyki shouted angrily as he watched her kiss his Mate. He took a step forward, intending to pry the girl off his little lover when the Earl held him back by his shoulder.

"Right now, that's not Allen." Adam stated simply, tears flowing from his eyes as he stared at the teen.

Tyki looked at him questioningly with a rather unintelligent sounding, "Hah?"

The Earl sniffed as he wiped at his eyes. Tyki glared at the man with irritation, trying his best not to look at his niece making out rather enthusiastically with his Mate. Though, his Mating Mark wasn't hurting so Tyki concluded that there was something he wasn't getting and he should probably wait for Adam to explain. It didn't make it any less aggravating to watch his beloved eagerly return Road's kiss like a dehydrated man.

"I'm not sure how but it looks like the 14th Noah, my son, Nea is currently possessing the young Allen Walker. Road was Nea's Mate." The Earl's vague explanation only put more question marks in Tyki's head as he looked carefully at his Mate, noting the new curls, stigma and umber skin.

"It isn't permanent right?" Tyki asked, feeling quite worried that he might lose his precious one so soon after finding him.

Nea finally detached himself from Road's desperate embrace to look at Tyki, "Don't worry, if I possessed him permanently, the kid in him will die and I won't let that happen."

Tyki's eyes widened at the meaning of those words, a smile appearing unbidden on his face as Adam rushed over to hug his son. Nea scowled as he reluctantly accepted the hug, he still hadn't quite forgiven his slightly mad father for killing him.

"Oi, Joido…no, Tyki now right?" Tyki nodded, feeling very uncomfortable as he walked over when the dark skinned teen gestured for him to come closer, "I don't really have much time, I can't control Allen's body for too long or it'll be dangerous but I want to tell you something."

Tyki crouched next to the white haired boy, wondering what the 14th Noah wanted to tell him when—

Slap!

"That's for hurting my sweet nephew. He was really torn up by what you did, Joido, so you better make him happy!" Tyki groaned from where he had fallen backwards from the brutal slap Nea had given him.

"Why do _I_ get slapped?" Tyki rubbed his sore cheek, _why do I always get slapped? It wasn't even me who had hurt Allen, it was my Noah!_ Tyki scowled as he sat up, glaring at Nea without much fire since he understood that it was Nea's way of giving him permission (more like forcing him) to officially court Allen. Though, it wasn't really needed, he had already decided that he would try his best to make Allen happy as his Mate.

Tyki sighed, "You don't have to tell me that."

Nea grinned approvingly before telling them that the two exorcists lying knocked out on the other side of the room had helped Allen escape the Order and should be protected. Tyki nodded as Nea gave Road another kiss and passed out in her arms. Tyki sighed as Road passed him his 'bundle of love' as she called the once again fair skinned Allen.

Checking that Road and the Earl had picked up the two beaten up exorcists and their weapons before entering the Ark gate. The gate closed just as the barriers around the building fell and a large group of finders and science division members flooded the building. The sole exorcist discovered was taken to the hospital for emergency treatment where he recovered after the Cardinal came to see him and later gave Komui a very disturbing report.

Chaoji had been injured protecting the new exorcist from Allen Walker, who fled with the Noah and his two captives through the Ark when the reinforcements showed up.

* * *

**A/N:** I know! I know! The ending was terrible but I couldn't find any other way to end it off! Anyway, next chapter will finally have some Tyki and Allen interaction~! Are you excited~? I know I am~!

Anyway, summary is quite simple. Allen, Lavi and Kanda go to the orphanage where Timothy was found by Lavi but because there was a Broker there who overheard Lavi say that Timothy was an exorcist, the Akuma Road had ordered to get an exorcist went to get him. Then Chaoji pops up and I want to kill him but he ends up surviving '-_-

Sorry, back to the point, Chaoji attacks Allen while Kanda and Lavi go fight the level 3 and they win but get beaten up and knocked out, I couldn't fit that in though grrr… Only exorcists can enter the barrier like in the manga so the reinforcements' science team have to break the barrier like in the manga. No Crows in this one though.

Anyway, Allen doesn't want to hurt Chaoji so he's holding back and gets beaten up cause he's confused by what Chaoji is saying. The scenario Chaoji is describing is almost the same one as in the manga where Allen gets locked up and Tyki and Road save him from the evil Innocence Cardinal guy who tried to absorb him.

In my version, in Chaoji's fake memories, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi caught up to Allen and Allen supposedly mind controlled them and attacked Lenalee who was found passed out in the forest later. Anyone recognise the memory altering power that can change a whole crowd's memory? Chapter 217 for refrence.

So then Nea takes over Allen and calls the Earl who is actually Nea's father. The Earl gets Road to telepathically check the message he got from Nea and the three rush to save Allen. The three musketeers again…what's with all the threes? Anyway, Tyki stabs Chaoji and leaves him to die (which he should have if not for a certain memory manipulating Cardinal) and the Earl explains the little they've figured out about Nea possessing Allen.

A bit of conversation, sobs, hugs and a slap later and Nea can't stay awake anymore. Tyki, Road and Adam take Allen, Kanda and Lavi home to the Ark and Chaoji survives thanks to a certain meddling Innocence (you can tell I don't like the guy) with a new set of memories so he doesn't remember what Allen said about him being pregnant.

Whew, that was tiring, somehow I feel like my summary was probably more confusing than the actual story…my head's such a mess…it's probably the haze, PSI in Singapore has shot up to 321 and I feel like I'm breathing sulphur. Thanks Indonesia, really, it's great not being able to breathe and having a sore throat is so much fun, I think I might just trade my psp for a gas tank full of smoke so I can enjoy this all year round.

No offence to uninvolved Indonesians, it's those who burn the forest that I'm upset at. Urgh…my head…good God even my cat is coughing! Wtf? Anyway, that's one of the reaons I've been having trouble writing, it's hard to think straight when your lungs are full of smoke. I think I'm gonna go pass out. Please review to keep me alive! Even one word is good…*cough* *cough* *dies*


	8. Recuperation

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** I know, I know, again, this chapter has taken too long to write. And I'm really sorry. Anyway, many thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially wooooooooooxj for the defibrillator and gas tank, they helped a lot and I really liked what you said about Apocryphos, I think I almost died laughing, my mom looked at me like I lost my marbles till I let her read it and got her laughing~ XD Also, thanks to Mikitsu Kisa-chan for the review; yes, you should read till the latest Manga chapter, it'll help a lot with understanding this story. And to AliceXxX, your funny abbreviation really tickled me and I was smiling for three hours after reading it~! And I totally agree with you the allen walker, Allen's just that awesome of a guy though he really needs to take better care of himself, he's more important and necessary and wanted than he thinks. And many many thanks to everyone else who reviewed, even to Guest who called Chaoji an ass, I found that really funny XD and hotbibl who should read the manga if you want to understand that bit before I get back to the plot. Wow, what a long A/N XD I'm sure you guys are already irritated so let the story begin~!

Ah! And I actually forgot to put this in last night when I posted this chapter! To Mery, who reviewed anonymously, I'd be honored. I never thought that anyone would want to do fanart for this story, please do so and send me the link to the pic cause I totally want to see~! I hope you'll forgive me for forgetting to write this before posting last night. Now, back to the story.

**Warning: This chapter is severely non-cannon.**

_Sometimes the girl that's been there for everyone else,_

_needs someone to be there for her._

_~Aalaynah Thompson_

Allen groaned as he slowly came to. He was in a large and grandiose room that made his room back at Headquarters look like a dump. The walls were a gentle beige colour with matching curtains and furniture.

The bed he was on was covered with white smooth silk sheets that felt cool to the touch and a soft white fur blanket covered his body like a second skin. Keeping the cool air out while enticing him to simply bury his face into the soft pillows and continue sleeping.

However, that would have to wait. Allen sat up slowly, pushing the covers back with his bandaged right hand. He glanced down at himself, noting that he was only in his pants. His chest was covered in bandages and his left arm was leaning against the foot of the bed. Well, more like his left-arm-turn-sword.

The teenager crawled across the bed to grab his sword by the hilt, pressing it against his left shoulder and watching it return to its original form as his left arm. Allen sat back on the bed as he flexed his arm, sifting through the rather surreal memories from the battle with Chaoji.

The teen frowned, recalling the strange things Chaoji had said. Their stories clearly did not match up and he hoped that Lenalee and the others were fine, not feeling very inclined to believe the bit about Link. After all, nothing the guy said was true so there was a chance that Link was actually alive and Chaoji was being lied to.

Allen grimaced as he remembered how Nea had kissed Road with his body, in front of Tyki. The Noah hadn't seemed too upset though and somehow that made the white haired teen feel a little disappointed.

Then he remembered Nea telling the Noah to bring Kanda and Lavi. So…_where were they?_ Allen jumped when a loud shout came from the large white door, accidentally kicking the footboard at the end of the bed. The pain making him glare in the direction of the offending sound as he crawled out of the bed.

"Get out of my way Beauty Mark!"

"No way! My Shonen needs to rest and I doubt he can rest with the racket you're making!"

"Your shonen!? Don't go calling him yours so easily, you've gotta earn it before either of us accept that!"

"For once I agree with the stupid rabbit."

"I couldn't care less about you two, the only exorcist that matters is my Mate."

"Your mate!? You treating him as an object now!?"

"It's Mate with a capital M not a small m!"

"What the hell is the difference!?"

Bang!

"Will you three shut up!?" Allen shouted as he threw the door open causing Tyki, who had been leaning against the door to block the other two from entering, to fall backwards, barely missing Allen as he landed on the carpeted floor with a thump.

"Oww…that hurt, Shonen…" Tyki grinned as he rubbed his tailbone, having landed on it quite painfully. The man was ignored as Lavi threw himself forward to hug the bandaged teen with vigour.

"Allen! You're alright! Beauty Mark here wouldn't let us see you after his brother treated you, kept saying that you needed to rest. Seriously, we would have let you rest even if we had seen you earlier, there was no need to—"

Bong!

"Shut up stupid rabbit. You're going to give us all migranes." Kanda growled as he folded his arms, scowling at Lavi as the bookman junior rubbed the growing bump on his head.

"Yuu~! Why'd you hit me!? Now I've got another bump to go with the one that Akuma gave me!"

"Clearly, you need more than one bump on your head eye-patch-kun."

"What did you say, dot-on-the-face!?"

"D-Dot!? I'll show you dot, I'm gonna poke so many holes in your face, even your mom won't recognise you!"

Allen smiled wryly at the sight of a Noah and two exorcists fighting and bickering like old friends. His heart swelled with an odd feeling as he watched Tyki slot into their circle of friendship like he belonged there.

The white haired teen tilted his head to the side. Somehow, there was something different about the Noah…

"Argh!"

Allen suddenly cried out, feeling a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. The three arguing idiots quickly stopped as Tyki rushed forward to catch Allen as he collapsed. Kanda and Lavi followed worriedly as the Noah carried the spasming teen to the bed.

"Oi, what's wrong with the Moyashi!?" Kanda growled, seeing that Lavi was too busy trying to make Allen comfortable to ask. He was ignored however as Tyki reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a vial of pale fluid.

"What's that?" Lavi stared at the vial suspiciously as Tyki pulled Allen into a sitting position, ignoring the question again as he unstoppered the vial with his teeth. The Noah pressed the vial to the shaking teen's lips, gripping his jaw to force the boy's mouth open as Allen was in too much pain to unclench his teeth.

Allen grimaced as a strange salty liquid slid down his throat. His hands clenched tightly in Tyki's dress shirt as he unconsciously curled and pressed himself closer to the man, closer to the strange feeling of comfort that was emanating from the Noah. The two watching exorcists grimaced at the sight as Tyki ran his hand through soft white hair, a caring smile on his face as the teen gradually stopped shaking.

"Are you alright, Shonen?" Tyki asked gently, stroking the teen's back as he wiped the perspiration from Allen's forehead. The teen sighed in relief as he glanced up. A moment later, he was blushing furiously as he found himself almost nose to nose with his Mate.

"Gah!" Allen immediately let go of the Noah's shirt, shooting backwards and into Lavi who had been standing on the other side of the bed. The two toppled to the ground while the redhead made sure to cushion Allen's fall.

"Ah! Lavi! I'm so sorry!" Allen quickly climbed off his friend who just grinned cheerfully and gestured for the white haired teen to get back on the bed. Allen sat on the bed, feeling a bit like an invalid as Tyki pulled the blanket up to cover his stomach, saying something about keeping the baby warm with a creepily affectionate expression.

"So…Tyki, what was it you gave me and why did my stomach hurt in the first place?" Allen asked as Tyki sat on the edge of the bed on his right, Lavi settling in on his left and Kanda at his feet. Somehow he felt like a girl surrounded by protectors. It was not a good feeling for a guy to have.

"Well, your friends have told me that Nea has told you almost everything there is to know about Mating for Noahs." Allen nodded at Tyki's words. He had told Lavi and Kanda almost everything about Mating that Nea had told him. Not the bit about the feelings or about Nea being Mated though.

"Did he tell you how your womb is created?"

Allen blinked, "Well, he said that I have your activated Noah genes in my blood from the bite and it triggered a reaction? The Head Nurse back at the Headquarters said that there was an unknown compound that my body was using to make the womb though…?"

Tyki nodded with a contemplative expression. The three exorcists stared at him as he randomly flopped down beside Allen, making Kanda and Lavi resist the urge to kick him off the bed. The Noah abruptly turned to Allen, grinning mischievously.

"The compound your womb needs to form within you is…my semen~!"

Allen, Kanda and Lavi stared at the inappropriately cheerful manner in which Tyki had made his statement. A few seconds passed before the expected explosive reaction from Lavi and Kanda.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"THE FUCK!?"

Tyki burst into laughter, almost falling out of the bed as he gripped his sides. Allen's face was frozen for a moment before he tilted his head down slightly, his bangs covering his expression as darkness began to ooze from him.

Lavi snapped his own jaw shut when he noticed a strange feeling emanating from his friend. The redhead turned warily towards his friend, gulping and scooting off the bed as he recognised the dark aura around the teen. Kanda and Tyki were oblivious to it however, the Noah continuing to laugh while the swordsman cursed and swore at him.

"Tyki…" The Noah froze at the eerily cheerful voice from his right, the mildly terrified look on Kanda's face worrying him. Turning away from the long haired exorcist, he finally laid eyes on his Mate and almost died from fear.

The white haired teenager was giving him a sharp toothed grin as his eyes gleamed with a demonic red light and there was an intimidating aura around the teen. Kanda and Lavi slowly backed up. The swordsman wearing an expression that said; 'all of a sudden I'm glad he turned me down'.

"Tyki, you have accelerated regeneration and can regrow severed limbs, am I correct?" Allen asked in a gentle voice, his aura vanishing completely and his face appearing perfectly normal, with the exception of the unnerving smile he was sporting.

"…yes…" Tyki answered hesitantly. He had only briefly seen this side of Allen, that time when they played poker and when the twins were throwing gambling challenges at him. He did not have a good impression of it. From his memory, this Allen was quite a sadist and nearly invincible in this state and the Noah was unsure about going up against him.

"That's good~" Allen smiled reassuringly as he reached out to pat Tyki's cheek, "That means that I don't have to worry about my baby when I cut off your dick since it's gonna grow back."

Tyki blinked twice and began to shake ever so slightly at the rather seductive look that Allen was sporting, not to mention the position that gave him a great view of the teen's curved back and perfect ass.

The Noah gulped, unsure whether he was really aroused by his Mate's behaviour or really scared for his manhood. After a moment, he decided that he was more scared than aroused because while he could technically regenerate his dick, he really doubted that castration was painless.

"Aha! …ahahaha! You're probably hungry, Shonen, I'll go bring you some food!" Tyki stammered as he shot off the bed and out the door.

The room was silent for a moment before the Lavi and Allen burst into laughter. Kanda sighed as he re-seated himself at the foot of the bed while Lavi flopped onto the bed, his head resting on Allen's calves.

"Haha~! That was a good one Allen! I'd feel sorry for him but he totally deserved it!" Lavi sighed contentedly, the type of sigh you make after a good laugh. Kanda snorted, turning his face away with an obvious smirk.

"I actually feel a little bad now…he did save us after all…" Allen mumbled as he unconsciously stroked his stomach. The teen frowned, unsure how he felt about the Earl being the father of his adoptive uncle who he was hosting in his body. Did that make the Earl his grandfather figure or his father figure?

Allen sighed, and then there was Tyki. Lavi and Kanda were probably getting along better with the man because he was using his human side now. Nea did say that Tyki could be completely human when around Allen if he chose and the teen could already see the previously absent humanity in the Noah's eyes.

The problem was not, however, the fact that Tyki was more human now. It was the fact that Allen was feeling very comfortable around the other man. After all, Black Allen only showed up around people he trusted or presented with something from his past trauma. Not to mention, that look that he had unintentionally given Tyki.

This was actually what troubled Allen the most. When he had approached the man, he had found himself naturally slipping into the seductive pose and he had felt his body react to the heated look Tyki had giving him. He sighed as he ran a hand through his soft white locks, so caught up in his thoughts that when the door opened, he jumped so badly that he almost fell out of the bed.

"Allen~!"

"Oomph!" A burst of air escaped Allen's lungs as a small purple blur buried itself in his stomach. He stared at the small purple haired doll happily nestled against his hard abdomen.

"Road!?" He exclaimed, blushing heavily when he remembered how Nea had made out with her in his body. The doll giggled before reverting to her true form in a poof of smoke. The white haired teen barely noticed Lavi groaning about his face getting stepped on and Kanda relaxing from the defensive position he had taken when Road barrelled in.

"Nyaho~!" Road grinned as she placed a light kiss on Allen's forehead as she settled down beside Allen, deciding that it would be better to avoid agitating the teen's wounds, "How you feeling~? Uncle Tyki's been taking such good care of you, you've been asleep for three days and he hasn't left your side~!"

"R…really?" The white haired teen asked, a look of complete surprise on his face. Road nodded, her expression turning serious as she looked Allen in the eye.

"Uncle Tyki is taking your mating very seriously and he really likes you. Nea must have told you that not all Mates have to fall in love, right?" Allen nodded slowly, remembering what Nea had said about the bond causing feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness but not love.

"Even so, I said it before right? 'Tyki also likes Allen quite a bit' and that was when is Noah made him want to kill you. Now that Joido likes you, Tyki likes you even more~!" Road exclaimed, making wide gestures and almost slapping Allen across the face. The teenager dodged the slender arms of the pre-teen girl as his faded blush returned in full force.

"So you better not hurt Uncle Tyki okay~?" Allen nodded hurriedly at the rather threatening look Road was giving him. She beamed at his response as she continued.

"See~? He even told these two idiots that he's going to take good care of you and do everything he can to make you happy!" Road made a dismissive gesture at the two insulted exorcists.

"Don't put me in the same category as this stupid Rabbit."

"Yuu's the idiot not me!" Lavi and Kanda shouted at the same time. The blue haired exorcist glared at the redhead before sitting back down at the foot of the bed. Lavi sighed as he turned to Allen, with a shrug, "Maa, beauty mark did say that he liked you a lot and wanted to court you. It was the only reason we gave up trying to kill him for what he did."

Allen's eyes lowered, fixing on the bandages around his hand. The thought that Tyki would actually like him had never crossed his mind. He frowned as Road spoke to his friends, the three managing to get into another verbal fight. He needed to talk to Tyki.

As though his thoughts had summoned him, the Noah of Pleasure poked his head into the room, "Shonen~! I brought you something to eat~!"

Allen watched with joy as the man entered the room with a large cart of food. The spicy aroma of ginger permeated the room, chasing all the negative thoughts out of the teenager's head. Tyki grinned at the brilliant smile on his Mate's face.

"Thank you for the food~!" Allen crowed while shuffling to the edge of the bed, grinning widely as he grabbed his utensils and began to devour the food like a boar. Lavi laughed as he snagged a bagel from one of the plates. The white haired teen sparing a mere second to glare at his friend before re-immersing himself in his food.

"Brother Sheril will be by later to help you check your bandages." Tyki added as he nudged his niece, "Oi, Road, you need to do your homework. Plus that's my Mate you're snuggling…"

"Fine…" Road pouted as she left the room, taking the opportunity to grab Kanda and Lavi on the way. The two complained as the eldest Noah pulled them from the room, saying something about needing them to help with her homework while Lavi protested that Kanda was an idiot and wouldn't be of any use.

The two Mates were left alone as Allen finished his large meal. Silver eyes glanced at the handsome Noah shyly before darting away. Tyki eyed his slender Mate, his eyes tracing the teenager's body as he pushed the now empty cart away and sat down beside the boy.

"You okay, Shonen?" Tyki asked softly as leaned closer to his Mate, almost spooning the boy as he gently combed the teen's hair with long and slender fingers. Allen shivered as tingles of pure contentment flowed into his body, like there had been something tugging at him. An unnamed frustration that he had not noticed till it was gone.

Allen's head pressed against Tyki's palm like a cat would, feeling extremely relaxed and blissed out. Like everything was right in the world and he was completely safe where he belonged. He glanced at his Mate, recognising the hungry look in Tyki's eyes as strong fingers tightened in his hair.

"…Shonen…" Tyki murmured, slowly leaning closer to his beloved, making sure to give the teen time to back away. When Allen simply continued to stare at him with half-lidded eyes, he closed the gap between them.

And then, the world dissolved.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG This was soooo hard to write, I just wanted to get it perfect so I kept redoing it over and over and over again and I think it still turned out terribly. I'm really sorry this took so long, I've been so busy. Cosplay conventions and tuitions and studying…urgh.

Anyway, I don't think this chapter really needs a summary, there's barely any plot in this one, the plot will come back in the next chapter. Though, for quite a few chapters it'll be mostly the slow and steady forming of their relationship and exploring their bond and dealing with the two tag-alongs and meeting the other Noah.

And another thing, if you have questions, please leave a review and I'll get back to you in the top A/N of the next chapter. I don't really reply using PMs since I'm too busy to reply to everyone. I hope you guys don't mind, I'd really rather write the next chapters with my limited time than write replies. But I really appreciate every single review and even one word long reviews brighten my day so please write one and you can be sure that you'll have my thanks. Ciaossu~!


	9. Closer

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. The Dark Order declares Allen a traitor, he has to find a way to be an expelled exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah, who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out? Even I don't know, read to find out! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been on a roll with my other fic, The World and I just got an xbox 360 kinect and my O'levels are in two months so I'm really cramming…urgh…so many things to do, so little time! Anyway, kudos to everyone for your lovely reviews, especially **Mystical Crimson Dance**, you really cracked me up and just because Chaoji says Link's dead, doesn't mean that he really is~!

To **Mikitsu Kisa-chan**, haha, take your time, the manga's not going anywhere even if my story is~! To **AliceXxX**, ummm…..noooooo! You can't marry my precious baby! Recuperation is mine! *gets hit on head by my mom for acting crazy* Okay fine…but only on weekends! To **Satu-chan**, I'm glad you liked that part, it was just as fun writing it~!

To **mangopudding**, haha~! Me too~! To **6six**, oh man, who wouldn't~? To **AiMila**, I'm really glad you liked the ending, thank you for your praise~! To **WraithReaper**, ah cosplays, you love them but they're so tiring and make you sweat bullets and shake when you get there…but it's always worth it~! I mean, I got an awesome Timcampy plushie at the CosFest and a Dark Order golem, totally worth it~! I want a Tease though…hmm…

To **ekname0**, *whispers* I'll let you in on a little secret, Joido's gonna make another appearance soon and it's goin ta be real lemony when he does~! XD

Wao~! I can't believe that there are 100 reviews already~! Kyaaaa~! I'm so happy~! In fact, the 100th reviewer is going to get a lovely prize~! To the next reviewer, (whoever you may be) please log in when you review so that I can send you a pm with my prize options, otherwise the prize will go to the next person who reviews and actually has an account.

Also, the poll regarding Chomesuke has been closed. My thanks to the 7 people who voted and it looks like I won't be bringing her back since three votes say it would be too unrealistic. Oh well~! No biggie, I'm just going to continue as I originally planned then~!

Now, fun fact of the day~! Did you guys know that Kanda's first kiss was a guy~? Haha~! I recently found out while looking through the D Gray Man Wikia, in Hoshino's novel series, D Gray Man: Reverse, Jiji reveals that he was severely drunk and had hugged and kissed a thirteen year old Kanda, who had been passing by. Ahahaha~! That was the best thing ever~! Okay, enough of that, now, on to the story~!

_Happiness is when what you think, what you say,_

_and what you do are in harmony._

_~Mahatma Gandhi_

There was a flame inside him, burning and scorching. Reaching and tugging, pushing him to press himself harder against the boy. Tyki groaned as he attacked his Mate, pressing his lips against the teen's chapped yet soft ones, prying them apart insistently for his tongue to invade and conquer, pressing the smaller body against his own as though trying to literally merge with the white haired exorcist.

The moment their lips had touched, it was like a dam had collapsed within the Noah, unleashing all the pent up longing that had built up while they were apart. The boy was moaning in his arms, his calloused fingers digging into Tyki's shoulders as he clutched at the man, eagerly reciprocating the heated kiss.

"Allen…" Tyki murmured reverently as he moved down the teen's long and slender neck, pausing beside the Mating mark he had placed previously.

Allen gasped, as his lips were released, taking the opportunity to take great gulps of air. He paused, noting that they had moved sometime during their kiss and Tyki was now between his slightly bent legs, leaning over him and pressing him against the bed. He barely had enough time to miss the intimate contact with his Mate when a strong sensation blossomed from his Mating mark.

"Ahn!" Allen cried out, moaning as his Mate sucked and nibbled at his neck. A strong shudder passed through his body as electricity rushed through his veins, the feeling of Tyki pressing against him sending shocks of pleasure through his body. Allen wailed as the Noah pushed his hips down, effectively grinding their erections together.

"Ah! Nnng!" Allen gasped as he involuntarily bucked his hips, pressing back against the man's and drawing delicious moans from the dark haired man. Tyki groaned, his hand immediately moving down to grab the boy's firm behind, using it as leverage to grind against the teen.

The white haired teen groaned as he buried the fingers of his left hand in the man's long and wavy dark hair while his right hand gripped the Noah's exposed left arm. Allen tossed his head back and forth, his mind completely lost to pleasure when a sharp pain shot up his right arm.

"Gah!" Allen gasped as his right hand began to spasm with pain. Tyki froze, recognising the sound as one not of pleasure and quickly leaned back to inspect the teen. The man quickly realised the problem, grimacing as he moved out from between Allen's legs, his hardness making the movement very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, it looks like we reopened your wound. Give me your hand." Tyki apologised as he reached out for Allen's right hand, pulling the limb closer as he settled on the edge of the bed. The Noah began to gently unwrap the blood soaked bandage, grimacing at the wound.

Allen watched quietly, his face completely red as he realised what he had just done. _Oh God, I just made out with the guy who raped me and I liked it!? _Allen groaned, running his left hand through his hair as he eyed his rapist/saviour/Mate.

The man had left the bed for a moment to grab a small box and was sitting by his side again, carefully dabbing at his open cut with a damp cloth. His movements were gentle and filled with care. _Maybe he really does have feelings for me…_Allen thought, feeling his heart beat a little faster at the thought, _maybe I have feelings for him too…but I need some time to see if it's real…_

"Umm…Tyki…" Allen called softly, immediately gaining the Noah's undivided attention. The man's soft expression was so unusual that the teen felt slightly uncomfortable. He pressed on, "Road said you like me...and want to court me…"

"Ah, that's right." Tyki nodded, looking slightly sheepish as he spoke, "I didn't really mean to kiss you, that stuff supposed to come later in courting if I'm not wrong…"

Allen gave a small smile, feeling happy that his Mate was serious about the courting. "Then can we take it slow? I want to give our child the chance to have two loving parents, if I can."

Tyki nodded, understanding that the boy was giving him a chance, giving him the chance to approach his heart. Not only for their child, but for Allen himself. "Of course. I did say that I did not mean to attack you like that, you're just too irresistible."

Allen blushed, feeling his insides squirm in pleasure at the man's words and mentally slapped himself for acting like a girl. Tyki sighed as he finished rewrapping the teen's wounded hand in a surprisingly neat bandage, slightly amused that the boy was so caught up in his thoughts that he clearly didn't notice the sting of the disinfectant.

"I will have to resist though, and I hope you know that it will probably take a lot of effort so you better appreciate it~" Tyki quipped, winking cheekily at Allen as he stood to leave the room, pausing beside the door.

"My older brother Sheril will be here to check your wounds soon. Meanwhile, I'll go deal with this." Tyki gestured to the bulge in his leather pants. "I'll be back later with dinner and a larger vial of my 'juice'. We need to keep the baby healthy after all, and the small mouthful from earlier isn't nearly enough. I might bring a jug instead…"

Allen's face was as red as General Cross's hair at this point and he glared at the Noah's cheeky expression for a moment, before reaching out to grab a flower vase from the bedside table. Tyki yelped, darting through the door and slamming it close just in time to hear the vase smash against the wood.

Tyki chuckled as he made his way to his room next door. Having Allen Walker as his little lover was certainly not going to be boring.

_~Poker Pair~_

Allen sighed in contentment, enjoying the soft and warm sunlight streaming through the leaves. It would be winter soon and he wanted to enjoy as much of the sun as possible, despite the cool autumn weather.

The white haired teen shifted against the tree he was leaning on, the moss covered roots providing a comfortable little spot for him to rest his head in the shade while allowing the rest of him to enjoy the last dregs of sun given warmth.

It had been almost a month since he had arrived at the Camelot Mansion in Portugal and to his surprise, he was already feeling quite comfortable. Lavi had decided that he and Kanda would stay in one of Sheril's houses in the town and get jobs like normal people, at least until Bookman made contact.

The two of them had taken over a small butcher shop that now sold the most tender and boneless lean meat in town. Thanks to Kanda's skill with the katana, the bones and fat were easily separated and Lavi handled everything else.

His brains made their accounts the neatest and most well organised in town, not to mention his hammer could tenderise the toughest meat and the electricity from a low powered heaven seal meant that electric bills were a thing of the past. Sheril called them the best tenants he'd ever had since they even paid for the damage caused when Kanda got angry. The two visited every two days or so but generally tried to avoid the Noah.

The Noah were generally nice to him, treating him like a family member and being careful not to do anything dangerous around him for fear of hurting the baby. It had been funny to see the Jasdevi twins whine and complain about how every time he entered the same room as them, they had to put their guns away and behave themselves.

The twins were, oddly enough, probably the most easy to get along with. Their easy going banter and comic behaviour made it fun to be around them and Lavi had taken quite a liking to their pranking habits, often joining them in pranking Kanda, Tyki or Sheril. Allen was mildly relieved that he was off limits due to his pregnancy. Despite being a little disappointed that he also couldn't join them, he really didn't want to get pranked.

He had met Sheril shortly after Tyki left and the man had been quite intimidating as he interrogated Allen about his intentions regarding Tyki's courtship. When Allen had rather fearfully but honestly replied that he intended to give Tyki a chance to court him, the man had abruptly switched from being intimidating to cheerfully perverted.

Were all the Noah bipolar? Allen had asked Road that question once but she had simply collapsed in a fit of laughter and he hadn't been able to get a reply out of her. Speaking of Road…Road was Nea's Mate and Nea was Allen's uncle, but Road was also Tyki's niece and Tyki was his mate. So what did that make Road in relation to his kid? She couldn't be an Aunt since she is Mated to Nea, but she can't be the grand-aunt either since she's Tyki's niece…

"Arrrghh!" Allen groaned, yanking at his hair in frustration. His hair was almost shoulder length since he hadn't bothered to get it cut for the past two months. Tyki had mentioned that he really liked the white locks so perhaps he would just let them grow out? Allen sighed, slumping as he thought of his Mate.

The man had been quite the gentleman, spending hours playing poker with him or just talking about themselves. It was quite interesting to learn about how Tyki had been 26 for almost 4 years and how he met his group of wandering orphan friends by accident. Stories of the only child in their group, an 11 year old called Eeez whom they had found six years ago, comforted Allen since it meant that Tyki had some experience with children.

The two had spent many quiet moments together, discussing their views on the world and learning more about each other. Allen had been surprised to learn that the man was not as uncaring of everything as he always seemed.

Tyki had been constantly fighting with his Noah, struggling to maintain a balance so that he could be himself without letting the memories taint his friendships with humans yet kill without remorse. It had been a touchy subject, the Noah's instinct to kill, and they had skirted around it a few times until they comfortable enough with each other to broach the prickly subject.

It had been hard for Allen to swallow but with a lot of effort, he could understand that it really wasn't their fault. Even Skin had been a regular nice and hardworking guy until the Noah gene activated within him. Tyki as well. He had been a young Noble, destined for a high position in society and fated to be immersed in the cruel complexities of human politics.

The young Tyki had seen the pain and suffering that his mother had been inflicted with before she died, the oppression of the public for being the mistress of Lord Camelot. His frustration at the entire elite lobby drove him to reject his father's schooling and education, desiring to join the simple life of the commoners.

His brother Sheril had been both supportive and envious, because of Tyki's status as the bastard child of their father, the elites expected the rightful heir to surpass his brother and burdened him with their watchful eyes. The two brothers had struggled with different problems and different desires, helping each other to achieve them as much as possible.

Sheril hadn't wanted to disappoint their father and Tyki wanted to join the commoners. Since, fulfilling their dreams would help each other, they worked together to make them real. Sheril would study twice as hard, doing Tyki's homework for him while the younger brother snuck into town to study the mannerisms and behaviour of the common people, coming back with tales of his adventures to sooth his brother's overworked mind.

By the time they came of age, Tyki was still barely literate and Sheril was crowned as a genius. Old enough to survive on his own, Sheril had given the 18 year old Tyki some money and wished him good luck on his travels.

The young man then spent three years travelling from town to town, sending letters back to his brother every now and then to let him know that he was still alive. Occasionally, he would find a small stack of cash waiting for him at certain towns, wired to him from his brother who worried for his health.

He had met Momo and Clark while in France and the three travelled together for almost three years before they found Eeez while Tyki was visiting Sheril and his wife. The elder brother had just woken to his Noah and was quite torn about his human brother. In the end, Sheril had told Tyki everything and the brothers had a bit of a row.

The younger brother then left with his friends, not wanting then near someone who now hated humans. He spent two years travelling and taking care of the 5 year old Eeez before he returned to the Camelot Mansion, this time as a fellow Noah. He reconciled with his brother but could not give up his vagrant life, so he continued to travel with his friends until the Earl summoned him.

Allen had shared his own stories, his hard childhood on the streets, the fear of becoming one of those boys who got caught by perverts and gangsters. How he had to work hard to stay alive and how he met Mana at the circus. He told Tyki about how he turned his adopted father into an Akuma and how his Innocence had destroyed it.

Tyki was understanding, not judging when Allen shared a secret that he had never told any of the other exorcists. The truth that on that night, he wouldn't have minded dying and becoming a shell for Mana. The man had simply held him as he told his story, comforting him silently as he finally got the chance to openly morn the death of his adopted father and the more recent passing of his master Cross.

Allen had laughed with tears in his eyes as he spoke of how his horrible master would leave him behind to pay all his debts and toss him in the path of creditors to ensure Cross's own escape.

Yet the man had never left him in a situation where the creditors wanted more than money. The people who he had to pay were always hardworking and honest people, even the lady bosses of the whorehouses never asked him to earn money to pay up the debts in uncouth ways. They always found him honest jobs and things to help around and pay off the debts.

Tyki had listened to him talk about how he became obsessed with winning at poker and had laughed quite loudly when he heard the story. After spending at least 6 hours together a day, Allen had realised that they were actually quite alike in the way they thought, despite their other differences, and that he really enjoyed talking and relaxing with the older man.

Tyki had told him that he too enjoyed spending time with Allen. Apparently, when they were together, the hate and urge to maim and kill as many humans as possible was suppressed and felt to the Noah like a weight taken off his shoulders. The knowledge that he could give the man peace was very comforting for Allen, soothing the guilt he still felt over the failed exorcism.

"Shonen~!"

"Ah, Tyki, over here!" Allen called out in reply as the dark haired man walked over to him with a tray.

"Heeeh~ Lazing about are we~?" Tyki commented, balancing the tray in his left hand while placing his right on his hip in a mock stern manner.

"It's your fault!" Allen shot back, rubbing his rounded stomach with a deadpan expression as he jabbed a finger in the man's direction.

"And proud of it~" The Noah chuckled, grinning as he sat down beside Allen, placing the tray on the floor before picking a sandwich from the plate and presenting it to the boy.

"Look~! I made these myself~! And this of course~" Tyki grinned cheekily as he held up a mug of white liquid with his other hand. Allen grimaced as he took the sandwich, eyeing the mug with a mildly sick expression. He had been drinking at least three of these every day for the last month and the fact that it came from Tyki's dick made it a lot harder to drink.

_It's for the baby, it's for the baby, it's for the baby…_Allen chanted mentally as he grasped the mug and knocked back the salty fluid as fast as possible. He shuddered at the taste, grateful for the glass of water the Noah was holding out.

"Is my semen really that bad~?" Tyki complained, eyeing the traces of semen at the bottom of the mug as Allen hurriedly gulped down the water. The white haired teen blushed as he placed the empty glass on the tray.

"It's not really bad…it's just…embarrassing…" Allen muttered as he plucked the sandwich from Tyki's fingers and began to nibble the corner. Truthfully, while it did taste funny and it was indeed gross to drink something that came from the guy's dick, the problem was that it kept making him think of what it'd be like to drink the fluid directly from its source.

The teen blushed heavily at the thought, feeling his body react to the image of himself servicing his Mate like the women his master had taken to bed. While he normally wouldn't like the thought of himself in a woman's position, he couldn't help feeling slightly warmer at the thought.

It helped that he knew that Tyki wouldn't think any less of him if he did, the man practically worshiped him and everything he did or said was right. It was quite befuddling, how devoted the man was to him, a stark contrast from before and the Noah only seemed to fall even more in love (if that was even possible) with him as time passed.

"I see…so how is it, my sandwich?" Tyki asked happily, watching Allen carefully and beaming like a child when the white haired boy complimented his creation. "That's good, I'll make some more for you next time~"

Allen smiled and nodded, leaning against the Noah's side, enjoying the warm smell of fresh bread and the cool autumn breeze as the two of them sat together in quiet companionship.

_So this is what it's like to be happy…_

* * *

**A/N:** Waaah! That was so hard to write! Maybe I was trying too hard to make it perfect? Anyway, there's not much plot here so there's not much to explain. This chapter is kind of like an interlude, where Allen's getting the much needed rest and peace he deserves and getting comfortable with the Noah and Tyki.

It was kinda hard coming up with something for Lavi and Kanda to do, but in the end, becoming butchers was the most suitable for their talents. Tyki's back story is to make him a bit more real to Allen and makes it easier to see him as a person rather than the title 'Noah' if he has a past that Allen can relate to. Allen won't be having a lot of mood swings because he strikes me as a guy who has a lot of control over himself and being around Tyki has a calming effect. The morning sickness thing is kinda remedied by the constant refuels of Tyki's 'juice' and not all pregnant women have difficult pregnancies. My mom was bustling around, being a missionary while pregnant and she never had any morning sickness or mood swings. Apparently I was a happy baby… XD

And that's about it~! Please remember to log in when reviewing so that I can properly select the winner of the lovely prize I have planned for the 100th reviewer. And even if the spot it gone, please leave a review anyway so that I can feel happy and write faster~! Ciaossu~!


	10. Trust

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. Allen has to find a way to be an exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out~? Even I don't know, read to find out~! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Congratulations to Kiari Walker for being the 100th reviewer~! She has requested a sequel to Junjou Laven and it is currently in the works. Ren'ai Laven will be released very soon so keep an eye out for it~! And yes, I have plans for Allen's friends, it'll come into play soon~

Now, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'll be slowing down quite a bit because my O'Levels are just around the corner and I while I still intend to write, my studies take priority. I'm sure you guys understand because my readers are awesome!

As usual, thanks for the reviews and AliceXxX, oh you naughty girl! How could you cheat on my baby like that! You're not supposed to do stuff with other people when you're engaged! Now, you have to choose. Which chapter do you really want to marry?

To Satu-chan, I'm glad you found that hilarious, I did too~! To Kithren, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it was lots of fun to write the back story and I do think that the idea I had for Lavi and Kanda was one of my better ideas~ And lol, grape, good idea but I don't think it'll change the taste that much. I've never tasted any but I'm quite sure that semen tastes like semen, no matter what you eat. It only gets slightly more bearable depending on what you eat, if I'm not wrong.

Next, to Mikitsu Kisa-chan. Yes well, it's kinda OOCishly fluffy because Tyki as only been in his white form for all of his interactions with Allen. Not much is known about Tyki's white side, in fact, not much is known about Tyki at all! So from what I've seen, Tyki's white side is the kind of guy that Allen and Lavi would get along with really well. Like friendly, fluffy and fun type of get-along.

So the last chapter was mainly Allen getting to know Tyki's white side because Tyki can and always is in his white form around Allen and Tyki feels that Allen would only like his 'human side' and would be disgusted with him if he got 'reminded' that Tyki is also a cruel and sadistic Noah. In a way, he's scared to show his Noah to Allen for fear of chasing his Mate away and doesn't trust his Mate to accept all of him.

In this chapter, we see the consequences of that. Now, let the games begin~!

_The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them._

_~Ernest Hemingway_

Allen sighed contentedly as he admired the soft colours of autumn on the other side of the window. It was now September, one and a half months since he had arrived at the Kamelot Mansion and he was two months into his pregnancy. His lower abdomen was now harder than usual and slightly rounded and his Mate had developed a strange habit of staring at his stomach with slightly dazed eyes, as though the Noah still couldn't believe that his kid was in there.

He and Tyki had gotten very close over the past few weeks, going to the lovely restaurants and operas suggested by Sheril. However, he wasn't very used to the high class establishments though, and when it was clear that both of them actually enjoyed each others company more than the outings, they decided to spend their dates doing simple things.

Like cheating other people out of clothes or money at the pubs or strolling along the sandy coasts. They hadn't gone further than gentle kisses, holding hands and Tyki being a roguish gentleman. Though the white haired teen was starting to feel a lot better about carrying the man's baby.

The dark haired Noah was surprisingly entertaining and had a good sense of humour. Ironically enough, he was really humble and very easy going, making it very easy to slip into casual conversation with him. Not to mention, the other had a rather childish tendency to get bored easily. Though, the Noah seemed unendingly entertained by Allen's presence alone.

Allen hadn't actually encountered Tyki's black side since they became Mates and he wasn't sure what he'd do if he ever did. He really liked Tyki's white side. The human part of Tyki was very fun to spend time with and he liked the man's careless attitude.

Tyki liked to take care of him and it gave him a warm feeling in his chest. The way he treated him like a gem without insulting him was something that Allen had never felt before. Even when with Mana he usually had to take care of the slightly insane man rather than the other way around.

Yet, a part of him was curious about his Mate's black side. He wasn't sure what Tyki would be like when in that state. According to Tyki, he preferred spending most of his free time in his white form and only went into his black mode when doing his duty. He wondered what the darker and more sadistic side of Tyki thought of him.

Allen turned as the door opened and his dark haired Mate appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning~ Sho~nen~" Tyki grinned as he entered the room, carefully balancing three plates of food while pushing a cart filled with different dishes. Allen smiled fondly as the Noah arranged the food on a large table that they had moved into his room, the delicious smell of dry cod wafting through the room.

Sheril had given the white haired teen a dining table for him to eat in his room, since he got hungry more often due to his pregnancy and the Noah rarely ate together anyway. Tyki pulled out a chair and gave an exaggerated bow, "Breakfast is served, Lord Mikk~"

Allen blushed at the title. Ever since Road mentioned something about Allen and her uncle getting married, his Mate and the twins had taken to calling him 'Lord Allen Mikk'. Even Lavi joined in on the silly title, though the twins quickly learned that calling Allen 'Lady Allen Mikk' was something you did not do unless you were suicidal.

The few new Noahs that arrived at the mansion about a week ago generally left Allen alone, uncaring of him once he was introduced as the Noah of Pleasure's Mate. Though, he'd had to beat up that weird guy with parasites when the stupid Noah threatened Lavi. The kid with white hair was creepy though, always bursting into cackles whenever he saw Allen.

Allen those thoughts from his head and happily sat at the table, pulling a pasta dish with dried cod and grilled sardines towards himself before glancing at Tyki. The man raised an eyebrow in question when Allen stared at him contemplatively for a moment. "Could you play for me, Tyki?"

The Noah grinned at the hesitant request before nodding and walking over to a Portuguese Guitar leaning against the wall. Allen began to dig into his food while Tyki took a seat opposite his Mate. In a practiced motion, the older man moved the oddly shaped guitar into position and began to play a slow tune.

Allen quickly finished his food, eager to give his full attention to the music. As he placed the last plate on top of the pile at the end of the table, Tyki grinned at him and began to sing softly in his native tongue. The gentle, nostalgic tone tugged at Allen's heart strings as he lay his head down on the table in front of him, letting the music wash over him while he watched his Mate sing.

Tyki was an amazing singer, Allen sighed at the sound of his Mate's soothing baritones. The man had a strong and beautiful voice. It was times like this that Allen realised how different Tyki was from the man that he showed his enemies.

Dancing the fine line between humanity and monstrosity, Tyki Mikk was -like Allen himself- a man of contradictions.

As the song came to a close, Allen beamed and clapped while Tyki bowed with a flourish, grinning cheekily at his little to-be-lover, "I'm glad you enjoyed that, my love~" Allen blushed lightly stammered out a protest, feeling his heart quicken at the endearment as Tyki chuckled heartily and sat down beside him.

"Oh yeah, I've got something to do today so I won't be in. I brought you something to keep you company, he's been bugging me for ages." Tyki complained as he reached into his pocket. Allen's eyebrow went up. What kind of person could you keep in your pocket!?

"Here, you probably remember him." Tyki stated simply as he held out a floating playing card. Allen's eyes widened in surprise when he recognised the small warden behind bars.

"Allennn Wuuuuuuuuulkerr!" The creature called out in a watery tone.

"Ah! You're from that night!" Allen exclaimed as he jabbed a finger at the little thing. Tyki scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yes well, this is Cell Roron. He's the keeper of my list but ever since we became Mates, he's been nagging me to let him meet you or he won't do his job." Tyki rolled his eyes and glared at the small warden. The little creature ignored him however, focusing on Allen who simply eyed it quizzically.

The small warden beckoned Allen closer and the white haired teen cautiously leaned closer for Cell to inspect. After a moment, the thing nodded and stuck its hands out through the bars. Allen blinked in confusion at the demanding look on the creature's face and placed his index finger within reach of the small hands.

Immediately, Cell stretched his arms out of the bars as much as he could and wrapped them around Allen's finger, "Oooookaaaayyy…I seeeeeee…"

Allen tilted his head to the side in an unknowingly adorable and confused manner, when a loud crash suddenly came from beside him. He glanced down and saw Tyki on the floor, a pained expression on the man's face as he held his bleeding nose.

"A nose bleed? Tyki? Are you alright?" Allen asked, feeling even more confused when Tyki shook his head and dabbed at his nose with a tissue. _Allen's adorably confused face…too cute! Shit, I'm turning into big brother Sheril._

Allen scrunched up his face. Now that he thought about it, Tyki had done something like this a few times during their dates as well. _I wonder why…_

Tyki cleared his throat as he collected himself and stood, "So, I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I go…do something."

The Noah quickly left the room, closing the door gently behind him before slumping against the wall beside it. Tyki groaned in pain as his skin darkened and his stigma began to appear. The dark marks throbbed, causing the man to bit his lip in an effort to stay silent. _That was close…a little more and I would have…_

Tyki swallowed thickly as he staggered towards his room. Perspiration ran down the sides of his face and a loud silence rang through his ears as he finally reached his door. In the privacy of his room, the Noah allowed himself to pant heavily as he gritted his teeth in agony. His only comfort; the constant mantra running through his head, _I don't want to lose him…_

_~Poker Pair~_

Allen watched warily as Tyki left. His Mate had consistently left, to 'do something', about once every week for the past month. He had assumed that his Mate was off killing people for the Earl but he didn't want to have anything to do with the war, so he hadn't asked. However, if Cell was here, where was Tyki going?

Allen turned to the small creature still hugging his finger and decided to ask. Cell went almost everywhere with Tyki so he should know, "Neh, Cell. Do you know where Tyki keeps going every Friday?"

Cell froze in the act of nuzzling the soft and smooth skin of Allen's finger and gave Allen a piercing look. The white haired teen squirmed slightly at the surprisingly sharp look the normally melancholy warden was giving him. After a moment, Cell let go of his finger and sat down in his cell.

"Youuuu reeeeeaaaalllyyyy doooon't knooooww?" Cell asked, looking at Allen doubtfully. When the teenager shook his head, the small warden sighed.

"Nooooaahhh-saamaaa saaaaiiiiiidd notttt tooooo teeeellll youuu…buuuut…" Cell hesitated before continuing, "Nooooaaaahhhh-saaaamaaaa issss innnn paaaaaaiiiinnnn."

"What!?" Allen exclaimed in shock, not expecting that answer. "What do you mean!?"

Cell burst into tears as he explained that once a week, Tyki would forcefully turn into his Noah form and spend about six hours writhing in pain in his room. Allen frowned, extremely confused and slightly worried at this point.

"What's wrong with Tyki!? Why would he be in pain!?" The white haired teen was about to shake the card, when a familiar voice came from the door.

"It's because Tyki doesn't want to chase you away~"

Allen's eyes shot to the slight figure in the doorway as Cell's card shot behind him with a whimper of "Road-sama…". The white haired teen ignored the card as he asked, "What do you mean, Road?"

The purple haired girl sighed as she danced over to Allen, lightly bouncing onto the table to reach Allen's eye level. The small Noah wore an uncharacteristically sober expression as they ignored the frightened whimpers coming from the card.

"Tyki told me not to tell…but since that card already told you, I might as well explain." Road sighed as she nibbled on a large candy that appeared out of nowhere, "The Mate bond demands that Tyki fulfil his duty as your dominative partner by claiming you so that others don't try to steal you."

"C…claiming!?" Allen exclaimed, his cheeks reddening when he understood the words.

"That's right. It's an instinctive urge to mark your partner to make sure everyone knows they are claimed, even if no one actually wants to claim them. It was the same thing with Nea. He always complained that if I kept marking him, he'd be covered in hickeys~"

"M…marking…him!? Wait…that means…" Allen stared at the small girl with wide eyes. Road grinned cheekily as she affirmed his conclusion.

"Yup~! I was Nea's dominative partner~!" Allen almost passed out from shock and he could vaguely feel Nea squirming inside him. His adoptive uncle's embarrassment echoed through his mind and he almost wanted to laugh at the guy. Well, at least his uncle's behaviour made sense now.

"Anyway, right now, Joido is trying to get Tyki to mate with you again to re-establish the rather unstable bond that formed during your first time. Because it was partially unwilling on your part, the bond isn't quite complete and in a healthy Mating, the two partners usually strengthen their bond by mating." Road sighed as she lapped at the remainders of the large lollipop and Allen momentarily wondered how she had eaten the thing so fast without biting the candy.

"However, since you said you wanted to take it slow, Tyki's respecting your wishes and not jumping your bones. It's really hard for him though, especially since you're pregnant and his instincts are telling him to give you his seed in a more direct manner. It's healthier for the baby than what you've been doing so far." Road explained as she hopped off the table.

"I wouldn't have told you, but Wisely says your thoughts are starting to warm up more to Tyki and you might be ready to ease his suffering. Uncle Tyki really likes you. He'd been suppressing his Noah around you so that you won't hate him but it's made him really grumpy when you're not around. Do something about it, okay~?"

The small Noah left the room, leaving Allen to consider what she had said. Road sighed as she passed by Tyki's room, pausing as soft and muffled groans drifted through the closed door. She really hoped Allen would hurry up and make the decision she knew he would make. For every second he spent thinking was another second of her precious family member's pain.

* * *

**A/N:** Really sorry about the short chapter, I actually wanted to continue this chapter, but I realised that most of you guys have been waiting for quite some time and if I continued writing it, it'd be to long for one chapter anyway. So here's my badly written chapter. I've been so busy and tired these days that I think this came out quite disjointed. Please let me know how it was~

Anyway, basic summary, Tyki needs to have sex with Allen and has been holding himself back which = pain for him and a rather short tempered Tyki when he's not near Allen. He only has to spend hours in pain about once a week because it kinda builds up. Like he suppresses it for about a week then it explodes and he has to physically stop himself from going to Allen's room and raping him again and this causes lots of pain for poor Tyki.

You could say that he doesn't trust that, if he told Allen all this, that Allen would believe him or that Allen would still stay by his side. He thinks that if Allen knew that he wants to have sex with him, it would scare the boy away because their first time had been a traumatising rape. At least that's what Tyki tells himself.

My head is killing me right now, so I'm gonna just finish off quickly. Next chapter will have the much awaited second lemon of this story. Please be patient and I battle the horrors called 'schoolwork' and cross the ghastly plains called 'migraines' to bring you the next chapter. Review to give me energy boosters so that I can reach the goal called 'next chapter' faster~!


	11. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, Allen would be in love with Tyki, Lavi and Kanda and he would be having sex with them every day. So it's best that I don't own it, don't you think?**

**Summary:** During a battle with Allen, Tyki loses control of his Noah and Joido decides to make Allen his mate, by force. Allen has to find a way to be an exorcist while being the pregnant mate of the third Noah who is actually a very good lover, unlike Joido. How will this turn out~? Even I don't know, read to find out~! **Lemons, non-con and Mpreg**

**Pairings: Tyki/Allen **aka Poker Pair

**Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con that becomes Dub-con and then 100% Con and MPreg! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence and swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** Firstly, I am **so** sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've recently finished my Oral Exam and am slowly working my way to a long and painful death by overstress. Seriously, which idiot decided that you need to show where you got your art from if it's an original drawing? I mean, what am I supposed to give as my source material if I didn't copy from anything!? How am I supposed to explain where I got the idea to give my planet three suns and my natives levitating shoes? Cause, hell, even I don't know!

Seriously, sometimes I hate my country. There's so much stress on academic performance that if you don't get a good grade, you might as well commit suicide cause you'll be spending the rest of your life slogging and working three jobs to pay off your debt to the government. Needless to say, my migraines are now a daily occurrence and I've sprouted three new pimples over the last week.

*sigh* All right, enough rambling from me. I'll just move on to the reviews. As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's been the motivation for me to find little bits of free time to work on this long and difficult chapter and I love you all very much~! ^_^

To **nekocandy4life**, I'm so flattered that I managed to convert you~! That is the highest praise that a FF author could ever get and I think your review sent me to heaven for a few moments~! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and don't forget to review~!

To **AliceXxX**, thanks for that transfer, it helped a lot~! To **mangopudding**, yes, we don't see that often but personally, when I saw Nea in the manga, my brain shot to straight Uke. Plus Road is totally a top from the bottom type of girl in my opinion. I can see her as a dominatrix really.

To **Mikitsu Kisa-chan**, dawww, thanks~! It makes me really happy to know that my writing can be sober and funny because I myself find it hard to read stories that are too serious. A little laughter goes a long way~!

To **6six**, Happy seriously belated birthday to you~! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, I hope you like this one too~! To **Satu-chan**, *blushes* I'm so embarrassed…thanks for your wonderful praise, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait~

And lastly, to **BlackSignOfDeath**, sorry I forgot to answer your question in the last chapter. Umm…first, have you read my A/Ns? Cause at the end of each chapter I explain and summarise everything so it's clearer. I'm not sure why you're confused because I thought I'd repeated my theory so many times that readers would get annoyed, but I'll re-explain it here for you.

Basically, Tyki bit Allen and injected a chemical into his blood that consists of his own genes and some other stuff that makes Allen's body produce eggs in a small pocket somewhere in his body. Then, he injects his semen which impregnates Allen and serves as the materials required to build/grow the womb around the fertilised egg.

All Noah have this ability to bite/inject their genes+chemicals into the person who is most compatible with them and make them their eternal mate. So no, not all guys can get preggers in this story and it's not really an exception because all Noah Mates can have young. Except Tricia because her body is too weak to carry and Sheril's inner Noah doesn't want to risk it. I hope that answered your question.

One more random thing~! If anyone in the audience liked the 3rd DGM opening, Doubt and Trust, there's another song by AXS called Bet Roulette and there's a FF7 MAD on youtube that uses their remixed version of the song, just search 'bet roulette access' on youtube and it should be the first option. Go check it out, it's awesome~!

And lastly, I'm sorry this took so long, for some reason, I'm really good at writing foreplay but when it gets to the good bits, I just freeze up somehow. Not to mention, it's really hard to write about two guys having hot and manly sex when you've got algebra running through your head and a hand cramp.

**Warning: This chapter is M rated and includes graphic homosexual sex. Nuff said.**

"_Understanding is the first step to acceptance,_

_and only with acceptance can there be recovery."_

_~ J.K. Rowling,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

Allen gulped as he stared at the dark mahogany door. Now that he paid attention, he could feel the waves of darkness seeping through the wood. His chest tightened as he recalled the biting words Road had spoken to him. It had only taken him a few minutes to steel himself and make his way down to stand before his Mate's door.

He wanted to slap himself. How could he have not noticed? His Mate was suffering and he hadn't even noticed. What kind of 'caring and nurturing' submissive was he? Sure he didn't really like the thought of being a submissive but somehow, he had begun to care for Tyki and had gradually developed a sense of pride regarding his status as Tyki's Mate.

His Mate Mark began to throb as he curled his fingers around the door knob. Now that he was so close, he could feel the restrained pain flowing across their bond. How long had Tyki been hiding this from him?

A wave of fury rushed over Allen and he threw the door open, feeling a small smidge of satisfaction when he saw his Mate jump from his spot on the bed and subsequently tumble to the floor.

"S...Shonen!?" The uncharacteristic stutter only emphasized the man's current condition and Allen felt torn between slapping his Mate and embracing him. Streams of perspiration trickled down Tyki's bare torso and his pants were drenched in sweat. The dark haired man grimaced as he tried to stand, his skin continuously alternating between the fairness of his white side and the dark tint of his Noah.

"Go back to your room. It's not safe here." Tyki gasped as he braced himself against his bedpost. His long dark hair creating a curtain to shield his face from Allen's view. The white haired teen growled and kicked the door shut behind him. Tyki glanced up in shock, revealing dark hazel eyes that occasionally flashed yellow.

"Shonen? What are-"

Tyki trailed off into silence as he watched his beloved Mate begin to strip. The man swallowed thickly as smooth, fair skin was revealed and even Joido temporarily stilled in shock. Neither of them had expected their conservative Mate to do something like this.

Allen felt his face heat up as he undid his pants with trembling fingers and lowered the soft material to the floor. Was he terrified? Yes, and yet he knew that he had to do this. He was ready, Tyki had taken such good care of him, had been so considerate and so careful. But he didn't want a lover that only did what he thought Allen would want, he wanted a lover who trusted him enough to be himself.

He wanted a willing lover, a real lover, one to share everything with, their hopes, their dreams and their problems. He wanted all these things and he knew he couldn't have them till they trusted each other completely. And to do that, he must first show Tyki that he trusted him.

The teen took a deep breath and carefully lowered his undergarments, leaving him bare as the day he was born. Allen steeled himself and raised his eyes to look at the man that would soon be his lover.

Tyki felt his breath catch at the beautiful sight of his Mate's smooth skin, every scar and line on his body only made the Noah itch to reach out and feel, to memorize his Mate's body and worship his flesh. Allen looked up and the fire burning in his stormy silver eyes just made Tyki's heart beat even faster and caused Joido to once again attempt to wrest control from him.

Tyki groaned as he gripped the bedpost tightly, causing cracks to form in the wood as he tried to restrain himself. The teenager took a step forward and a growl escaped the Noah. A warning to his Mate.

Allen felt a shiver go down his spine at the threatening sound, oddly aroused by the tightly controlled power flowing off his dominative Mate. This was the man who loved him. This strong and dangerous man. A strange urge causing heat to curl in his gut and the desire to be dominated began to fill Allen's body. In his right mind, he would have probably been aghast at his own thoughts but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

Animalistic yellow eyes burned his flesh, arousing Allen when he realised that he was bare before this powerful creature, this man who wanted him so much that he held himself back. A warmth filled Allen's chest as he approached his tense Mate standing by the bed, stiff as a board and twice as hard.

Allen gently pressed his fingers against the heated flesh of Tyki's torso. A strangled sound came from above him but he barely noticed as he traced the hard muscles and eyed the large tent in his Mate's pants. He felt his own arousal harden further as he recalled the pleasure that that organ had brought him before.

A soft moan escaped his lips by accident as Allen pressed his body against his stiff Mate and as though his voice was a trigger, Tyki suddenly came to life, wrapping his fingers around Allen's upper arm and throwing the teen backwards.

"Ah!" Allen exclaimed as he slammed against the bed post, yelping as his Mate pressed him against the wood. A low growl came from the man above him and Allen froze as something hard and hot pressed against his thigh.

"...Shonen...are you sure?" Tyki's voice came, tightly controlled and thick with heat. Allen swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry as he brought his arms up to wrap around his Mate's broad and strong shoulders.

"Yes, I'm ready to be yours." Allen spoke with as much determination as he could muster, looking his beloved in the eye as he summoned all of his courage and stood on tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his Mate's lips, feeling his heart soar when he felt Tyki press back against him.

The man slowly pulled away from the sweet kiss and gazed at Allen with soft eyes, "Thank you, Allen."

Allen nodded shyly, feeling his heart rate speed up at the loving expression before freezing at Tyki's next words, "I'll try to be gentle but if I can't...I apologize in advance."

"Eh? Wah!"

Allen cried out as Tyki abruptly threw him onto the bed and pounced on him, growling lowly as his skin began to take on the dark tint of his black side. A powerful shudder went through Allen's body at the hungry look in Tyki's eyes and he groaned as the Noah pressed his hardness against his own.

The teen momentarily wondered when his Mate had had the time to drop his pants when he remembered that Tyki could go through anything and had most likely phased through his pants while throwing him against the bedpost. Huh, that's kinda handy. Allen mused to himself before his thoughts were wiped clean from his mind as Tyki forcefully captured his lips and quickly shoved his tongue through them.

"Mumph...mmnn..." Allen moaned, not even given the chance to fight back as Tyki desperately plundered his mouth like a dehydrated man who had just found an oasis. The man's strong tongue pressed against Allen's, stroking in all the right places and sending tingles down his spine.

Tyki groaned as he finally released his Mate, allowing the boy a chance to breathe while he mouthed the soft skin along Allen's jaw, pressing kisses to the flesh as he moved down his slender neck. The writhing teen let out a particularly loud moan when he felt Tyki sink his teeth into his Mating Mark, the familiar feeling sending bolts of pleasure down his spine to pool in his groin.

"Ahn! Tyki...hah...nngg..." Allen moaned and gasped as his lover lapped at the blood oozing from the fresh wound, his large hands moving greedily across the smaller body, mapping out his form and tracing his scars.

When the blood stopped flowing and Tyki was content with the dark purple-red mark that he had made, he quickly proceeded to place several more marks across Allen's chest and shoulders, making sure to mark him in as many exposed areas as possible. The urge to mark his Mate for the whole world to see soon drove the Noah to foolishly attempt marking Allen's left arm.

Naturally, Tyki was convinced that his teeth would hurt for days after that.

Ignoring the throbbing in his jaw, the Noah quickly continued to mark his Mate, taking care to avoid the Innocence possessed arm as he pinched and fondled his lover's nipples. Allen gasped for breath, too busy trying to hold in the embarrassing noises to notice Tyki's disastrous attempt at marking his arm.

His attempt to suppress his voice was made even harder when Tyki began to lap at his reddened nipples, the soft sensation against his hardened nubs soothing the sting from having them tugged at and pinched continuously for almost five minutes straight.

"Hah...Tyki..." Allen pleaded, trying to push his lover away from his sore nipples and towards his more pressing problem. The man smirked at him through his long bangs and finally began to move down his body. The Noah lapped at his abdomen, dipped his tongue into his navel and covered his legs in hickeys. All while avoiding the erect rod between his legs.

Allen glared at Tyki, feeling the urge to throw something at him as his Mate showered his rounded belly with butterfly kisses. A growl escaped Allen, causing Tyki to smirk at him cheekily before finally moving to his shaft. Allen let out a muffled groan at the first touch, watching with heated eyes as Tyki caressed his hardness before abruptly taking it into his mouth.

Allen's head fell back in ecstasy as his lover began to bob his head up and down, the heat of his lover's mouth and the wet suction causing heat to coil in his belly. Allen groaned as he gripped the bed sheets and tried not to thrust and choke his lover. The repeated motion soon worked him into a frenzy and Allen tossed his head back as the coil in his abdomen tightened.

"Ty...ki...wait...gonna...!" Allen gasped, trying to warn his Mate but almost choked on his own saliva when Tyki only sped up and began to swallow around him. Barely two seconds passed before he could no longer hold back.

"Ah!" Allen cried out, arching as he released into his lover's mouth, moaning when Tyki swallowed and sucked, squeezing every drop out of him. The teen panted harshly as his body went limp on the bed, watching with half-lidded eyes as Tyki pulled off him, smacking his lips with a contemplative expression.

"Well, it's not as bad as I expected, I don't really see what you were complaining about." The man commented airily as he crawled back up to place a gentle kiss on Allen's cheek. The teen glared at him and was about to retort when he noticed something. There was some pale and thick fluid trickling down his Mate's leg.

"Did you...?" Allen trailed off, eyeing the familiar secretion with surprise. Tyki blushed lightly and smirked.

"Well, you were so arousing, making those faces and those sounds that I couldn't help myself. I don't really mind though, now I'm less likely to accidentally hurt you. Joido seems to have calmed down a lot since we finished marking you…" Tyki explained cheekily as he pressed butterflies along Allen's jaw. The teen began to pant again as Tyki caressed his half-hard shaft and began to move back down his body.

The man easily settled between Allen's legs again, gently running the long fingers of his left hand over the sensitive erection as he smeared his fingers with his own ejaculation. A soft moan came from Allen as Tyki gently massaged the small opening below his scrotum, occasionally pressing his middle finger through the tight ring of muscles and retreating again.

After a few moments of this gentle massage, the tense opening began to relax and Tyki took this as his que to gently ease his middle finger into Allen's body, pausing for a moment before moving slowly. The teen groaned at the odd feeling, it reminded him of their first time and he couldn't stop himself from tensing slightly in fear as a memory of the pain flashed through his mind.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." Tyki soothed as he glanced up, seeming to have expected this and simply continued to move his finger carefully, watching his lover for any signs of a panic attack. The repetitive motion eventually lulled Allen's panic into a dull anxiety and he soon took a deep breath before nodding at the Noah, "…I'm alright…"

"Then, I'll begin stretching you…" Tyki began to ease a second finger into the tight passage, gently caressing the teen's rounded abdomen when he tensed up again, "Relax…"

Allen took a deep breath before releasing it, feeling the tension lessen in his body as Tyki began to move his fingers within him, spreading them apart frequently to loosen his lover. A small noise of surprise escaped the Noah when he felt a warm and slippery liquid ooze around his fingers before realising that his lover's body was starting to self-lubricate.

_Huh…didn't expect that to happen…_Tyki mused as he shifted his fingers, spreading the fluid around to lubricate the entrance. He would have to ask Road about that later, for now, he had a very horny Mate writhing on his bed as his fingers brushed a certain spot within the white haired teen's body.

"Ty…ki…!" Allen gasped, gripping the sheets tightly when the fingers in him stroked something that made his body convulse and his muscles tighten spasmodically.

The older man smirked as he withdrew his fingers gently, enjoying the irritated sound that his beloved made when he moved away. At least until the white haired teen threw a heated look at him that made his erection give a painful throb of reminder. Tyki swallowed as he sprinted to his dresser and searched around the messy surface for something lubricating.

A knock came from the door and the two froze, watching the locked door with trepidation. Until—

"Tyki~! I left a bottle of rose oil under your bed so you could have sex with Allen~! You can thank me later~!"

…_Road…I don't know whether to hate you or not…_was what the two lovers were thinking as the sound of Road's footsteps faded away. A moment of silence passed before Tyki dived under the bed to search for the oil. Quickly locating the small crystal bottle of expensive oil, he hastily pulled himself back onto the bed, grinning when he caught sight of Allen's embarrassed blush.

"I can't believe she just…" Allen muttered as he rubbed the side of his head, his brain hurting slightly when he tried in vain to understand the strange creature called Road Kamelot. Tyki chuckled as he crawled over his little Mate again and retook his position between the teen's legs, eager to recapture his attention.

"You really shouldn't be thinking about my little niece right now…_Shonen~_" Tyki purred, licking his lips as stormy silver eyes darkened with lust. The Noah grinned lecherously as he poured a generous amount of sweet scented oil onto his fingers before reinserting them into his beloved's body. The teen keened and bucked against his fingers, before shooting him an irritated look.

"Hurry up…I'm already ready!" Allen complained as he felt the fingers move around, spreading the oil inside him.

The older man pressed a gentle kiss to his knee, "So impatient, are you that eager to have me again?"

"…no, I'm waiting for the other tall, dark and handsome man to mate with." Allen deadpanned as he glared at his cheeky lover. The Noah twitched, knowing that the teen was being sarcastic did not soothe the possessive fury that surged through him at the mere thought of someone else touching what was his.

With a growl, that clearly startled his partner, Tyki pulled his fingers from the tight heat and poured the rest of the bottle over his erection. The teen barely had time to gasp before he found his legs hoisted over the Noah's shoulders, almost bending him in half and then something hot and hard was pushing into him.

"Kuh!" Allen choked out as the stiff rod eased itself into him, his insides spreading to accommodate something longer and thicker than two fingers, even if they were Tyki's fingers.

"Tight…" Tyki hissed as he slowly slid himself even deeper into the warm and wet opening. His fingers tightened around Allen's ankles as he struggled to restrain himself from simply thrusting with abandon. He had prepared the boy thoroughly but even with a lot of lubrication, the anus simply wasn't made for such activities.

"Uhn…" The white haired teen gasped when Tyki finally stopped moving, feeling the older man's balls pressed against his backside as he struggled to relax. The Noah groaned, a thrill running through him at the sight of his flushed lover, the bearer of his young, all dishevelled and aroused. Knowing that he had brought an Exorcist to willingly break one of their precious God's greatest commands was almost enough to make him cum.

The Noah leaned forward to rest his head against Allen's shoulder as he panted with exertion. It was really hard to keep still, fighting every urge to pound away at his lover as the boy's muscles gradually began to relax, clenching occasionally and shifting around him. It was becoming too much for him and Tyki groaned into Allen's shoulder, his grip loosening as damp palms began to cautiously explore his back and thread through his long hair.

"…Shonen…" Tyki growled, a warning and a question in his tone as he shifted back a little to meet his Mate's eyes. There was a smidge of fear in those silver eyes but the teen smiled shakily and tugged him down for a kiss. Soft and slow, the tender movements of their lips against each other told the Noah everything he needed to know.

"…_Allen…_" Tyki whispered reverently against the teen's lips, the sound of his name bringing a beautiful smile to the boy's face as the older man leaned back. The Noah watched his Mate carefully as he slowly drew his hips back, enjoying the way the strong muscles clung to him and tightened around him, sucking and coaxing him back into their warmth.

Tyki gazed into Allen's eyes, searching for the fear that seemed to have disappeared some time during their kiss. Finding nothing but acceptance, he gripped the teen's ankles again and thrust himself back into the boy, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth motion.

"Hnng!" Allen whined when the hard length pressed against his prostate. The sweet sound brought a mischievous grin to Tyki's face and his eyes darkened with lust as he began to thrust in and out of his Mate, shuddering at the tight heat that clung to him like a second skin.

The heat, tightness and the arousing scent of his Mate drove the Noah into a frenzy, pressing himself as deep as he could go before pulling back out till only the tip remained and ramming himself back in. The erotic wet sounds as they came together, the keening and writhing of his beloved only drove him higher in ecstasy.

_Mine, mine, mine, all mine,_ Joido purred and growled deep within him, fanning the heat deep within Tyki and he leaned down to nibble at Allen's Mating Mark. _Mine, my Love, my Mate, mine, my own, willingly, wholly, completely, eternally, MINE!_

"_Mine…_" The Noah came with a hiss, biting deep into the tender flesh of his lover's neck, he shoved himself in as deep as he could go and poured his essence deep in his beloved's body.

Tyki held himself in place as he was spent before collapsing sideways to avoid crushing the white haired teen under his body. The Noah breathed deeply for a while, basking in the afterglow and the pleasant humming from their bond.

"…are you alright, Shonen?" Tyki murmured as he examined his beloved, searching for any sign of discomfort. The trail of pale fluid trickling down the fair abdomen and the softening shaft assured Tyki that his Mate was sated and the Noah turned his attention to the bleeding bite and bruises.

"…m…fine…" Allen mumbled sleepily as he curled up against his lover, enjoying the thrumming comfort of the bond between them and the relaxed feel of his muscles. He felt like a pile of noodles, really. Hmm, noodles…

Allen nuzzled his head against a hard and warm chest, "…gry…"

Tyki tilted his head to the side, wondering what his love was trying to say until-

"…hungry…" Tyki chuckled when the teen repeated himself, making his wish clear and the older man quickly sent a mental order to the Earl's cooking Akuma. He gazed down at the dozing boy affectionately and gently caressed his face as he wiped them down with the bed sheets, pleased that there was nothing trickling out of the teen's body.

"Yes, yes. Your food is coming." The Noah grinned slyly and whispered into his beloved's ear, "And after that, we can start round two."

* * *

**A/N:** OMFG! Finally! God, this was the most frustrating chapter EVER! I'm so happy to finally be able to post it. Okay, I think this chapter doesn't really need any summary because it was basically just sex, but I will state that their bond is now stronger than ever and they're completely in love and everything's fine and dandy….for now~

Random side note, I'm probably the only one who found the 'stiff as a board and twice as hard' part funny but I'm weird like that, laughing at my own joke for half an hour is probably a sign of some psychosis.

Anyway, I wrote this chapter every time I had about half an hour to spare so it's probably a bit disjointed. Please review to let me know how it was, reviews are better for my headaches than panadol~! And hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter sometime next month or the month after that…urgh. I hate my life. Ciaossu~!


	12. Author's Note

I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter, this is an important announcement.

First, my two of babies have been removed by FanFiction due to explicit content. They are 'That Boy is a Monster' and 'Junjou Laven'. T^T

Second, because FF is an anal ass, I'll be reposting these two stories on my new account in Archive of Our Own, along with copies of all my other stories. Isn't it such a good thing that I keep a soft copy of all my stories on my laptop and in a thumbdrive? Yes, it's so painfully sad for me to think that I may one day loose all your wonderful reviews but all I can do is prepare for it and make sure that my stuff is still accessible to readers.

The link to my account on AO3 is on my profile and for my regular reviewers, please leave reviews on AO3 with your names so I know it's you. (yes, I mean you lovely ladies Mikitsu Kisa-chan, Kithren, AliceXxX, Satu-chan, wooooooooooxj and all the rest of my incrediable regular reviewers.) To **Kiari Walker**, I'm really sorry that Ren'Ai Laven is taking so long and that you'll have to go to AO3 to read it when I finally finish polishing it and posting it. I'll send you a PM when it's up, along with a link to the page. Again, I'm so sorry! ToT

Thirdly, I will still be posting updates for my incomplete stories on FF as well as AO3. At least, until it gets taken down, which is very possible and makes me really really upset when I think about it.

I hope this move doesn't discourage all you wonderful readers because that would break my heart. I love you all and I would suggest praying that my this doesn't get taken down but I don't think God would approve. XD

Oh, and one more thing. To **Guest**, first, if you write a review telling me that I should respond directly to reviews, you shouldn't be reviewing anonymously. Second, I chose to reply to reviews in chapters because if one person is asking this, there may be someone else who needs the same explanation and it's smarter to explain where everyone can see it rather than answering the same question multiple times. I also so this to show readers that I appreciate them. I myself enjoy reading other authors' review replies during the chapter because it gives insight to the author's personality and answers questions that I may not have bothered asking myself.

And lastly, I don't really care about taking up character space. My recaps/summaries are to make things easier for readers who may not have a very good grasp of English so I simplify the chapter, not because I don't think I wrote clearly in my story. My purpose is not to write an info text, but to write something in a way that my readers can enjoy the mystery and feelings of the characters without losing understanding.

I myself have read some beautifully written stories but it's hard to read when I don't really understand what's going on due to overly fluffy language. I would have appreciated a summary for those stories so I organized my writing this way and I have received a few reviews telling me that my summaries are appreciated so I rest my case. Thank you for your review and I hope this explains my decisions regarding my writing style.**  
**

Till next time, ciaossu~!


End file.
